The Ice Cold Glare And The Mesmerising Stare
by Lost until i want to be found
Summary: When Draco and Hermione get moved to a safe house for protection from Voldemort they have no knowledge that they belong together. Past experiences cause tension, but when things get dangerous it's all or nothing. Suck at summaries please review! Finally finished!
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys. Okay so I'm new to this, but I hope you will enjoy the fanfic that I'm going to attempt to write. It's about the 'hidden' love that both Draco and Hermione feel for each other, but they just don't know it yet. J.K.R owns everything, I own nothing. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Love. Love has the power to make or break a person. As I sit here, me, the author of this chilling tale, I can easily begin to think you can see this story to be of love. Yes. Yes, it is of love, but the ugly side, the cold side.<p>

Imagine a man, a proud man, an honourable man, with silky blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a cold ice glare. This man is a man from noble society, seen as belonging to the highest class of citizens. Love. Love tears him away from the warm comforts of his high society life to live with a frizzy haired, middle class girl, a girl he would never have chosen to love, and a girl who, in his eyes has taken his luxury accommodating life from him.

He hates her. He despises her. He loves her.

Picture a girl. A middle class, hard working, and persevering girl, with frizzy untameable hair, big brown doe eyes and a mesmerising stare. This girl is famous; legendary and comes from a muggle family, seen as filth to the cold ice glare. As people judge her, she continues to stand tall and proud of the person she is, because she is an intellectual being, a brain box as it were. And as those high society, 'pure', people gawk at her, followed by a shrill laugh she feels nothing but pity for they know nothing but statuses and marriage. With friends and family, she does not need the warm, wild arms of love to be tangled in, for she already has what she feels she needs, but little does she know, soon all will change for love, love will come this way. Love will break the barriers of this strong, defiant girl and expose her to things she never thought possible.

This is a tale of a cold ice glare and mesmerising stare…

* * *

><p><strong>There's the prologue, hope you enjoyed :)<strong>**. This was just setting the scene for the story so I hope you aren't too disappointed with it. The next chapter will have a lot more action in it, and a more personal view of Draco and Hermione. **

**Thanks guys, please review! **

**Lost Until I want To Be Found x **


	2. The Slytherin Way Of Life

**Hey guys! Okay so here is chapter 1. I hope you like it, I know it's not much but I promise the chapters will start getting longer soon. Enjoy!**

As the wind whistled through the tree's he sighed. He'd been awake all night. Again. But the difference being he'd been woken up by the crying of a girl. She'd sounded desperate, heartbroken, yet you could still hear she loved the man who'd made her to be this terrible wreck of emotions. It had haunted him the last few nights. He the Slytherin Prince was scared because of a dream. A dream that felt like reality. As he stared up the snake green ceiling he pondered 'Did this dream mean something?' 'Was the girl okay?' 'Was he being plain stupid?' He tossed and turned but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread from the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He shouldn't care about the girl. He never cared about anyone, other than himself of course.

As a child he'd once cared about the wellbeing of his mother, but Lucius took care of her, ripping a mother and child apart had left Draco an unfeeling empty shell. He'd often be told by his father that he was a disappointment, a mistake. His childhood was spent educating him in the ancient 'pureblood' way, and the rest of his memories were him sat in a corner with his many expensive toys, playing, alone in the corner. Lonely. Draco had been so lonely.

The only pride he'd have in himself was his blood, his money, his status. Apart from that the only thing he had was his mother, but once gone he never cared for the pureblood ways, only to please his father whom was now in Askaban. With no one to please, no one to love, Draco desperately needed to find something, someone to make him feel again. The cold everlasting darkness had been his only company for the whole 20 years of his life.

Slytherin's never made the best of friends, only allies. However Draco's one friend who he'd been mates with since Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini. The Italian Stallion. A playboy during his school days. He knew of the suffering that was endured to be a proud pureblood, and he and Draco had vowed never to let their children feel like they did. Trapped. Alone. Empty.

His thoughts wondered back to the distraught girl. If he should ever find such a situation he knew he would help. For his cold, unfeeling heart had already begun to melt for the girl. The spell of love had overcome him. He'd never met her. He didn't know her. He hoped he would never find such a being in that situation. Yet, somehow in the back of his clouded mind, he knew, this was the beginning of something. This was the beginning of love.

As he dragged his muscles out of bed, he glanced over his bedroom. It was cold. It was a typical Slytherin lair. Green, silver and unfeeling. The walls were painted with the harsh green whilst the silver had been imprinted on to the paint in the shape of snakes. His bed being the main feature was a 4 poster, it's frame embedded with silver and emeralds and a comfortable sized mattress with tailored silver and green bed sheet. Specifically made of course. He strode over to the door joining his bedroom and the bathroom together and he stumbled into the shower.

As the hot water hit his bare back he couldn't help but feel relaxed and so far away from the stress of his life. He sighed as the steam started to creep up the shower doors and engulf them in the wispy, white moisture. His thoughts turned momentarily to work. In a few short hours he would be back again in the ministry of magic, a place full of busy people with hectic lives. This was where Draco had learnt to push away the dark shadow of emptiness to some unknown place for a few short hours whilst he hustled and bustled about in his job. Auror. Draco had fought well in the war. Admittedly if not for his mother he'd been in Askaban, but no one could deny him, he could fight, and he was highly skilled too. He completed his Auror training last October and had agreed to continue to do this occupation on a daily basis. He actually quite enjoyed the job. It had begun to make him see that perhaps blood status wasn't everything. Although he'd never admit it, he had too much of a luxury life with his pure blooded ways to even doubt whether his thoughts and feelings had changed on the subject. If ever a known muggle born came his way the instinct was filth or vermin. He'd never be seen with one, would never look at one and most certainly he would never interact with one.

He shut of the water and climbed out the shower. For some reason today seemed like it was going to be a very, very long day…

**Okaay, first chapter! What did you guys think? I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter but I promise in the next 2 there most definitely will be. Next chapter is Hermione's perspective of things. I might even add a little interaction between the two. So did you guys think I got Draco's personality right? I'm personally not very sure so it would be great if you could review for me :). **

**Thank you! **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	3. Gryfindor Insights

**Hey hey heyyy! Okay so here is chapter 2, im proud to say this chapter has a lot more action in it, and definitely more speaking in it. Before you begin I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I have decided to upload 2 chapters today as they were ready and it will help me write the next chapter for this story so please review both :) Okay, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As she rolled over in her bed the calm morning sun poured through the slits of the closed blind casting recurring patterns over the cream bedroom. It seemed unfair that whilst she was miserable that the rest of the world could carry on with its life, unaware of the situations she found herself in. Viktor Krum. The famous Bulgarian seeker, they'd been dating for 2 years when he finally told her she was a joke, a dare that perhaps went too far. It had started out to be a prank to gain revenge for her disloyalty to him, he'd taken her to the ball after she had begged him too, and Ron needed to know she had other admirers. Feeling particularly happy that day he had agreed to 'date' the frizzy haired beaver girl. Although he made her swear on her life to help him win the competition, she didn't and therefore needed to be punished. So he played her. A lone tear slid down her cheek, but she could no longer cry anymore.<p>

She had a job to get on with, the secretary for the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. This made her extremely busy and then there was Harry and the Weasleys to visit. They had yet to know about Hermione's devastating news of Krum, but she would tell them tonight at dinner. As she pulled herself out of bed her stiff muscles screamed at her to go back to bed, but ignoring the protest she waltzed over to the mirror to reveal a very sleepy and mature Hermione Granger. No more was she the bookworm, bushy beaver; she was an intellectual, talented beauty. Her hazelnut hair had formed into perfect ringlets cascading down her back and her body had filled out to be a perfect hour-glass figure. Her eyes were a deep chestnut brown, which could form into a mesmerising stare or a fierce angry storm. As she began to dress for work she thought about the events of the past few days. She had cried her heart out yesterday, howling in the dust of the barn he had broken the news to her in. She vowed never to trust another guy again. She just couldn't deal with the constant worry of whether the relationship was fake or real. Never. Never again would she date a guy. She had friends, she had family, and she had a life. Who needs love? As she pulled her hair into a bun with a few strands framing her face, she gazed into the mirror. She could have sworn a gray pair of eyes had flashed through her eyes. No. It was just her imagination, in a rush to hurry she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door and apparated to work.

**(A.N- I'm not going to bother with the boring details about Hermione's work place, it has no real involvement in this story so I shall therefore skip it and go straight to that evening)**

She stumbled up the path to the untidy Weasley household. As she looked to the sky the hot afternoon sun was blistering down onto the Weasley's house which cast shadows over Hermione as her thoughts turned to Viktor. Oh Viktor. How she had loved him! Even after he told her she was a game she could not contain her rage of the fact she still had feelings for him. But love, love had never let her down like this before. It was cruel, heartbreaking and full of lies. It had disappointed her to the degree that she no longer believe love was real. Numb. She felt so numb. As she rapped upon the Weasley's door she prepared to tell them the news. Before she could even blink she was being tackled to the floor by red headed children.

'HERMIONEEEE!'

Ahhhh. The results of love. Children. Hermione could not contain herself; she burst out laughing with the small Potter/Weasley children. Godmother to all 3 Hermione knew that they were always full of energy and she wondered how Harry and Ginny did it.

'Lily, Albus, James, what on earth do you think your- Hermione! Hello dear, it's so good to see you again'

As Molly Weasley hushed the children inside Harry came to give Hermione a hand up.

'Sorry about them Hermione, I just don't know where they get their energy from'

Hermione grinned, even when she was upset the Weasley's and Harry could make her happy.

'Harry, I have to tell you something-'

Hermione was cut off by Harry attempting to wrestle little 4 year old James from his wand.

'NO! Daddy it's _my _wand'

Hermione looked at Harry trying to persuade the child to give him his wand back. She sighed, this was as usual. Every time they attempted to catch up with each other things just got difficult and in the end the attention was focused on the children. She loved them. Of course she did, but she was feeling so empty, so alone and the Weasley's were her only chance to relieve herself from those gut wrenching feelings. Harry finally having gotten his wand back looked back at Hermione.

'I'm sorry Hermione, what were you saying?' He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at her.

'Oh, erm, perhaps, perhaps I should tell everyone together, it might make it easier to deal with'

'If you're sure?' He looked at her with his green orbs as he was scanning her face for any trace of what was wrong.

'Absolutely'

Hermione found her feet carrying her toward the kitchen to where Ginny was most likely to be.

With one look toward the door Ginny closed the distance between them and enveloped Hermione into a hug.

'Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it; you've been so busy recently you haven't stopped by. I missed you'

The red head stood back and smiled. Hermione worked hard, to hard perhaps.

'I know, im sorry Gin, I've just had so much to do these past days I haven't even had time to think'

'All that working isn't good for you Hermione' The red head looked up at Hermione with a scrutinizing gaze.

After the war Harry and Ginny were inseparable. Ginny's flaming red hair was perfectly straight, and her green eyes contrasted with her hair to make her stunningly beautiful. Due to this Harry and Ginny had announced that they were to be married and then came the children. They were perfect together. They claimed to be in love but for this Hermione was sceptical, love isn't real she told herself. Love. Love just doesn't exist, but the more she fought it the more she could see that these two people clearly did love each other. So if she wasn't in love, did it mean everyone else couldn't be? No, it didn't mean that and she pushed these selfish thoughts to the back of her head. They were her best friends and she would believe them with whatever they had to say.

'Where's Ron Ginny? I was hoping I would get to catch up with him?'

'Well he should be here by now, but I expect he's got some rubbish excuse that he'll owl to me, I wouldn't worry Hermione. Ron is a loose cannon these days, ever since Fred…'

Ronald. Ever since the war he'd never been the same. The death of Fred had haunted him and he no longer felt he could live in the Weasley household. Grief. There had been too much grief. Ron seemed to have taken the death the worst. Everyone expected George to shout and scream and cry about the loss of his brother, his twin. But no, it was Ronald. No one knew why, he and Fred had never seen eye to eye, and they were constantly disagreeing over matters. Hermione had pondered whether or not this is what had caused him to be distant, the fact he'd never had a good relationship with Fred and now that he'd gone, Ron had lost all chance of ever gaining one.

'DINNER'S READY, EVERYONE TO THE TABLE!'

's booming voice echoed through the house and ripped Hermione from her thoughts. As the Weasley's all rushed to the table Hermione noticed the sky. Black. A storm was coming, a storm that would change her life. The crashing sound of thunder hit the house and the lightening flashed in the sky. It was a warning. Danger. Danger was on its way. As the wind howled through the chimney Hermione began her tale about Krum and as the Weasley's offered their sympathy to her she did nothing but offer her thanks as they supported her. As the light outside changed to a dark tone and the lightening flashed through the window's she could feel an evading darkness pass over her. Something was wrong. Something was happening. Danger was coming. The Weasley's door was blasted of its hinges as a figure came limping in through the door illuminated by the lightening. The candles blew out and the fire became nothing but dull ashes and as the family froze, they looked upon the door with wide eyes.

There, standing in grungy, dirty clothes, blood encrusted on their face, was Ronald Weasley.

'He's here, he's coming. Voldemort. He's back!'

As Ron fell to the floor panic ensued, screaming followed and danger invaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh! Okay so there was some much needed action after the heavy thoughts of both Draco and Hermione. Next chapter will be the first scenes with Draco and Hermione interacting which should be interesting… I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I found this really incredibly hard to write as I had to find a way of building tension. Please review as I really do need to know how to improve this chapter. I know voldemort is supposed to be gone but i found this the easiest way to get Draco and Hermione in a dangerous situation together. I'm going to try to stay as true to the story I can so Fred, Dumbles and everyone else will most likely be gone. As for Harry and Ginny's children they won't have a lot to do with this story but i thought it was important you knew what had happened to the other characters after the war. <strong>

**Thank you all! :) **

**Lost until I want to be found x **


	4. The meeting and the loosing of memories

**Heyyyyy! Okay so here is the next chapter, i hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>'Draco?'<p>

'What? What is it? What's happened?' Draco's eyes had gone wide at the sight as he peered down to look at the desolate street. Deserted. Where was everyone? As he looked to black ash sky a feeling of unease made it's to the pit of his stomach.

'It's Voldemort. He's back! All aurors are required to attend the court room immediately for briefing. I fear that time is passing us quickly; we shall be the next location for Voldemort to attack. Come boy. Hurry!'

As the stout receptionist scurried along to the courtroom Draco's mind was reeling. How did he possibly come back? What on earth was he going to have to do? Would he be expected to fight given his past history? Draco found his pace quickening as he approached the court room as he entered he realised he was the last to join the room a wave of guilt cast over him, he didn't want to be the soul reason for not having enough time to plan a defense against the devil of magic. As he looked around he noticed all the aurors to be situated there. Potter, Longbottom, Love good. As he took a seat he itched to know what had happened, was his father now roaming the streets looking for fresh prey? He shivered at the thought as Kingsley swept through the room and addressed the aurors with a brave face.

'Aurors, as minister of magic I am begging you to please listen and act maturely. I know members on this team do not always get on, but this is a time of need. I trust each of you, which should be enough of a reason for you to trust each other. Voldemort has a new incentive to attack with this time. Yes, he is attacking already which means we do not have long, I need Auror group base 1 to go to Hogwarts, keep a look out, the first sign of danger or suspicious activity, get the students out. McGonagall is waiting; she will inform you in more detail of the situations. Base 2 your headed to Diagon Alley, any people found roaming the streets are you responsibility to get them back to their homes. I doubt there will be many, but we need to be secure. Base 3 you're going to Gringotts, Base 4 to Riddle Manor. Draco, I need you to speak to me after this meeting has ended. Remember, constant vigilance. I expect a report every hour and instantly if you find any activity. Dismissed.'

As everyone rose and rushed about collecting bases and apperating to different locations Draco jogged down the steps to Shacklebolt. Why would he need to be spoken to individually with Potter? Maybe it was to convince the two to get along? Or to vow his allegiance to the light side? But he had already done that and Shacklebolt had found his reasons plausible? Determined to find out he met Shacklebolt with a nod.

'Malfoy, just so you know, I'm assigning this you because I believe you to be the best man for the job. Your training was better than most people and you are an exceptional fighter.'

Looking surprised at Shacklebolt Malfoy couldn't help but a let a small smile creep on to his face, but remembering who he was it quickly slid away.

'Your task is one you, I am sure, are not going to find particularly pleasant. However as I said before, you are the best man for the job. Spies have reported to the order that Voldemort is even more vengeful than before. Mr. Potter's friends have been threatened. Ronald Weasley was the first to be attacked and the first to inform the order of Voldemort's return. Prior to this Miss Granger has been made his new target, we believe he is aiming to destroy Potter's friends, this way Potter will come to him.'

'Of course, Potter, always the valiant one' Draco rolled his eyes as he said this.

'Well yes. Look I can assume you already know where this is heading. We have also news that your father has escaped from Askaban, leaving you also a target. Considering the circumstances of both of yours and Miss Granger' situation we believe that you should protect her-'

'No.' His voice was cold and hard, but in his head he knew there was no way of evading this task. Stupid Potter. Stupid Granger. Stupid Voldemort.

'As minister of magic I am ordering you to do this or your job as Auror will be over. I understand the history between you both is an unpleasant one but this is the best option for both of you. Miss Granger needs constant protection Mr. Malfoy and should you fail this task you will no longer have a job at the Ministry of Magic.' Kingsley's voice was harsh and brutal, but the sincerity of his words sunk in. He had no choice. It was Granger or nothing.

'Fine! But I make no promises that she will be exactly happy living with me. She isn't going to like it either.'

'Miss. Granger is reasonable and should agree to the terms, she isn't stupid.'

'Of course not. Not famous, legendary Granger. Brightest witch of the bloody century.' He rasped under his breath to himself.

'Miss. Granger shall be arriving shortly. She knows of the situation. I expect utmost professionalism dealing with this matter '

A stern look was shot his way to which he replied with an ice cold glare.

* * *

><p>After the events of last night she just couldn't stop fidgeting, grabbed her hand to offer comfort.<p>

'Hermione dear, it will be fine, you will be placed under protection, no harm will come to you'

'I know, but how can I just sit on a couch constantly being shadowed by a body guard when my friends could be dying?' Hermione replied, her brows furrowed together in anticipation for Mrs Weasley's answer, however she never got one, as the car door opened therefore interrupting conversation between the two women. Last night had been terrifying. Poor Ron.

_Flashback_

'_Ronald? What do you mean he's back? He can't be, we destroyed all the horcruxes. I think you've been dreaming Ron.'_

'_NO! Look to the sky Hermione. I know you've seen it. It's true! HE HAS RETURNED!' With this Ron had become exhausted and fell back in his chair. _

_With wild eyes Hermione looked to Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's. They were shocked, too shocked to notice that time was passing by and at any minute Voldemort could walk through that very door Ron had entered just minutes ago. _

'_Harry!' Hermione had shouted his name to revive him from his shocked state 'you need to put up wards, GO, NOW!' _

_Harry sprinted out the door and began to cast warding spells, defense spells and imagery spells to protect the house. Although this wouldn't protect them completely it would prevail to give them enough time to figure a plan. With a crying Lily breaking through Hermione's thoughts she told Ginny to comfort the children and to pack bags for the children, her and Harry. As Ginny rushed off upstairs, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, George and Percy looked toward Ron with terrified expressions. _

_' organise a safe, secure way of getting everyone to Grimauld Place, let them know all of us are coming' With this rushed towards the fire place to make contact with the order. _

_'Mrs Weasley, you're going to need to prepare enough food and supplies for everyone at Grimauld Place for a while. I doubt they have enough supplies for everyone and we are going to need it. George, Percy both of you need to organise your belongings and floo straight to Grimauld Place, it looks like Arthur is ready.' _

_With one last look at everyone, Hermione's attention turned to Ron. She had taken a short course in healing and new Ron's injuries could most likely be cured by magic. She scrougified the blood from his face to reveal a few cuts and bruises of which she healed straight away. She transfigured his current ripped and battered clothes into new ones and looked around to find everyone watching her. _

'_Has everyone got everything? There is nothing left here that matters to you greatly?' Everyone shook the heads with sad eyes as they knew the route Hermione was going down 'Okay, someone take Ron through the floo first and then everyone get going, I'll go last and take care of this place' She watched with rushed eyes as one by one each of the Weasley's, the children and Harry left. Once had given his house holding his entire memories one last long look he sighed and a faint 'Grimauld Place' could be heard as he disappeared into a fire of emerald flames. She gave one last look, like had done, so many memories here and it was the only connection to Fred they all had. With a quick thought Hermione accio'd a photo album of the family, and Fred's favourite childhood toy before muttering a small 'goodbye' She flicked her wand and the bright, red hot, flames shot out her wand and hit the wood ceiling, making her last memory of the Weasley's house a sad one. As the smell of wood screaming for release of its killer penetrated Hermione's nostrils she reluctantly muttered Grimauld Place, before the last thing she could see was the Weasley's house begging to be put out as green flames engulfed her and she was sucked too Grimauld Place._

_As the Weasleys looked at her expectantly the words slipped from her mouth in a dry tone _

'_It is done' _

_And as the sad eyes of the Weasleys looked upon her, she looked down, ashamed of ruining the only thing they had had left. A home._

She walked up to the doors leading to the court room and couldn't help a little anxiety pass over her. What would Malfoy say to her? With a gulp she pushed open the heavy wooden doors and headed inside. She walked with her head held high to the 2 men in the middle of the room. As she reached them she shot a dazzling smile at Kingsley and a nod to Malfoy. She suddenly found herself staring…

* * *

><p>As she walked in she had her head held high. Stupid Gryffindor courage. As she reached them she shot a stunning smile towards Kingsley and at this Malfoy's breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful. Of course his calm exterior didn't falter. That was until she gave him that mesmerising stare as though she was looking right into his soul. As her stare penetrated through him he did what he knew best, he gave her one of his best, cold, ice glares, gripped her arm and apparated them to the new house that would eventually become home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so they have finally met! I know Draco seems a bit different in this chapter but just because his attitudes towards her change doesn't mean he still won't treat her like a mudblood. He may think she is beautiful but that doesn't mean he likes her...yet. Okay, so review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Lost until i want to be found x **


	5. The Loosing Of Hope

**Heyy! Okay so I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews, it's given me a bit more hope with this story. So here is the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>'Oooft!' Hermione landed rather ungracefully, sprawled out among the tiled floor. 'You know Malfoy, you could be a bit more gentle when you apparate,'<p>

'My apologies Granger, it's not my fault the bookworm doesn't know how to land with two feet on the ground.'

With this he sauntered off to observe the house and too inspect the protection barriers surrounding the house. If Granger was now his responsibility he needed to make sure she didn't wander off without him knowing.

The house seemed to be small cottage located next to the rushing blue sea. A chilled wind brushed through the air as he examined the leaves dancing through the sky. Tranquil. They may have placed him with the most difficult task, but he could not deny, this place was a paradise. They didn't have any neighbours and there seemed to be a small village just over the tops of the hills. Satisfied with the charms and enchantments placed on the cottage he stalked back inside to see what the bushy beaver was up too.

With Malfoy outside she took this chance to explore her new home. There were two bedrooms upstairs separated by a decent sized bathroom; fitted out with a bath and a shower and the other necessities. A living area and a kitchen with a small table designed for two was downstairs. As Hermione noticed the last door she hesitantly opened it, revealing a very miraculous sight to her. The smell of dusty, woody books hit her like a bullet. It wasn't a big library, but it would do for her needs. As she headed past the rows and rows of books, situated at the back of the room was fireplace with a couch and a small coffee table. Heaven. Hermione was in heaven. She flitted past several books and picked on up on Potions. Perhaps, this wouldn't be too bad after all.

'Bloody hell' Where the hell was she? He had looked absolutely everywhere for the damned Gryffindor. As he reached the last door he sent a prayer to Merlin she was in here, not 5 minutes into the job and he'd lost her. He entered the room and headed right to the back. There she sat, legs curled underneath her on the sofa reading a potions book. Of course she would have been here. Sensing someone behind her she turned her head and gave him that stare. The stare that mesmerised him.

'What do you want Malfoy? I appreciate you need to do your job, but you don't need to constantly shadow me everywhere I go.' With this she turned back to her book as the rage took hold of him.

'Actually Granger, I came back inside and you had disappeared. I know your only love will only ever be books, but if I could ask you to stay away for at least 2 minutes before you run of back to them, that'd be great' With this he stormed out of the library and slammed the door.

She flinched, but nonetheless got back to her book.

**3 HOURS LATER.**

Her stomach grumbled and she knew she would have to go and face Malfoy to get something to eat. As she placed the book on the table she sighed. She didn't want this to be extremely difficult living with Malfoy, if they were going to survive they were going to have to get used to the daily routines of one another. She headed out the library in search of Malfoy.

'Erm…Malfoy? Do you want something to eat? It's just I was going to make something for myself and I wondered if you wanted anything?' She looked down towards the floor at the end, hoping his answer wouldn't be a repercussion of his earlier action. He looked up from some files he had received from the Ministry.

'No Granger, I'm busy.' And with that he looked down at his work again, looking pensive.

'You know Malfoy, I may be a lowlife mudblood to you, but it's not uncommon for the human race to say thank you'

Malfoy let out a snort and looked up from his paperwork again to glance at the clearly angry witch. 'Granger, let us be clear. You have taken me away from the life I should be living. Right now, I would be in my highly expensive mansion, ordering house elves to bring me food. Do I say thank you to house elves? No. Why? Because they are below me. .You.'

With this he gave his coldest ice glare and proceeded to read his work.

She was speechless. How dare he? She was being perfectly modest asking if he perhaps would want anything to eat. She did not want this to be difficult, but it seemed she had no choice. As for the war, in her eyes, it had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>ORDER OF THE PHEONIX<strong>

Everyone was gathered around the long table, waiting for information on Voldemort. McGonagall entered the room and peered at the members of this secret organisation through her glasses.

'We all know that Voldemort is back. The question however is how? We saw him all to be killed by Potter. So how on earth is he back?' With this said she looked pointedly at Harry.

'Potter, explain'

'Well it seems we thought Voldemort would only return is the horcruxes were available, however as we destroyed them no one has any ideas. I spoke to Hermione and she said she was clueless as to how he would have returned, she said she had a few theories but nothing we could follow up on as she would need time to think. I believe the only thing we can do is lay low for a while. Ginny is moving to muggle Australia with the children to keep her safe, as are both Mr and Mrs Weasley George is going to Charlie and Percy and I are staying here. I suggest everyone watches their back. I fear the dark times are going to test us all. However we must all stay in contact for future meetings, so I asked Hermione to charm these galleons to let you know the date and time of the meeting.' With this said Harry gave a galleon to each order member.

'I cannot tell you that I have any ideas of when this will end. Voldemort seems to be an ongoing virus with no antidote. I have hope, as all of you should have. Eventually I believe we will have more information and we will know how to stop him, but for now we need to stay out of trouble. We are very few and we need to recruit, but these are dangerous times. Even I cannot be sure that we will, but Dumbledore always told me to have hope and believe. For now I bid you all farewell and stay safe, keep an eye on your galleons, we shall see each other soon'

With Harry's words lingering in the air he knew everyone was frightened. They always had had a plan, but they knew Harry was right. The time would come when they would find news on Voldemort, but for now they had to flee to different countries away from the danger, away from home, away from love.

Voldemort was back and a war was brewing.

* * *

><p><strong>So i know this chapter was quite short and there wasn't much to it, but the next coming chapters are going to be crucial to the story. We are going to find out about how Voldemort is back, new members recruiting and a lot more Draco and Hermione action and perhaps even a progress in their relationship. This chapter was just sort of filling you in on what happened once they left. So please review and i hope your enjoying it!<strong>

**Lost until i want to be found x **


	6. And So It Begins

**Hey! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. A week had past and she could safely say boredom had reached new heights. The library was a blessing, but eventually even she needed a break from endless reams of words. As far as she was concerned she was the only habitant living in the cottage. She never saw Malfoy, and if their paths ever crossed they never acknowledged the other. She did feel lonely, but the last time she had spoken to Malfoy ended up with her cursing the day he was born. She gazed out the window at the sparkling sea crashing against the rocks of the coast. She longed for company, to talk to someone, even if only for 5 minutes, to help remind her how to socialize with another being. She barely noticed Malfoy trying to attract her attention until he clicked a long, slender pair of fingers in her face.<p>

'Granger! Honestly, I don't see what is so interesting gazing at some rocks' Seeing as he only wanted to insult her she turned back to the window. 'I thought you might want to know about the Order?'

Her head snapped up to him and a smug look was painted onto his pale face.

'Yes! I mean please Malfoy if you wouldn't mind' She added hesitantly.

'Well I have to warn you, it might not be exactly the approach you thought the great, valiant, noble Potter would usually have taken' He gave her a warning look, as if to tell her that it was going to be a rather miserable bit of information. He noticed her looking expectantly at him. 'McGonagall informed me that, the Order is on hiatus for the moment. They haven't any ideas about Voldemort, and even if they did the Order is low on members. Ginny has moved with her parents and the children to muggle Australia, whilst Harry stays here with Percy. No one has any ideas; it's a complete loss of what to do. We have no spies to gather information; we have barely enough members to take down a troll. It's, well it's not looking good. Potter has given galleons to every Order member to give them the dates and time of the next meeting. Everyone is just lying low for the moment, which means we need to stay out of trouble' He glanced at her face hesitantly. She looked, worried.

'Look Granger, if it makes you feel better, I think we should adapt to a truce. Don't get me wrong, you're still a filthy, lowlife mudblood, but it might make a better way of me protecting you, if you can at least feel safe with me.' He didn't know why he had said it, but the look on her face had just made his insides squirm. He may be a pureblood, but if he was to stay sane in this place he knew he was going to need to interact with her.

'I'd like that' She gave him a small smile to which he replied with a nod.

As she turned her head back to the window he muttered a see you later and shut the library door with a faint 'click'. Oh, Harry! He'd decided to run. This war was the first one without any guidance from all the people who had helped him defeat Voldemort before. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Mad eye. Harry truly was on his own this time. With Ronald a shattered mess and her far away stuck with Malfoy; Ginny in Australia. What was he going to do? Her life suddenly didn't look too bad. With all her spare time she would try as hard as she could to come across some way of Voldemort resurfacing from the dead. She headed toward the kitchen where she met Malfoy. Seeing the pensive look on her face he decided she needed to get out for a bit.

'Hey, why don't we go over to the village tonight? Just for a bit mind you, and of course I wouldn't be able to leave your side the entire time, but it could do you some good to get out for a bit,' She looked to him and nodded. Yes. She would like that.

'Then it's sorted, we leave in an hour.'

* * *

><p><strong>THE VILLAGE<strong>

As they walked toward the village the sun was beginning to settle behind them casting a shadow of the figures as they walked in a comfortable silence.

'So, where would you like to go?' Draco asked her

'Well, if you didn't mind, I would like to get some new quills and a few books, and then we could head to the Dragon Inn for a butterbeer if you like?'

'Sound's like the perfect plan,'

They headed toward Quill's 'n' All to purchase some new quills and books for Hermione. The books in the library were brilliant, but she needed ones that would allow her to find information about Voldemort. She picked two new quills and one pot of ink and spent almost half an hour looking at books. Surprisingly Draco too was looking at books, which allowed Hermione to take her time.

'I think I have everything I need, but oh Merlin! I don't have any money on me. Do you think we could go back? I mean I think I have some money some-'

'Whatever Granger. Give 'em here.' Ignoring her stuttering protests he swept the items out of her arms and proceeded to pay for them.

'No need to pay me back' He winked at her and led her out the store.

They walked to the Inn for a drink, talking and chatting like old friends about past arguments and how pathetic they were.

'I don't even know why I'm hired to protect you Granger. That punch in 3rd year was pretty damn forceful'

He laughed at her as she put her face in her hands.

'I'm a model student, I couldn't believe I did that,' They both laughed until a dark figure walked over to the table. He was balding slightly and his forehead was covered in sweat. He was a rounded man who wore leather trousers and a biker jacket. This town acted like muggles, but they were in fact a magic village, and any muggles who turned up, would see a normal village, which meant the people here could be either magical or muggle, leaving Draco's job to be a much harder one.

'YOU!' He slurred towards Hermione, pointing a fat finger at her. 'Your beautifulllll, come help relaxx me' He grabbed her in a vice like grip and pulled her from the bench she was sat on.

'No! Get off me. I will not help 'relax'-'

Draco stood up instantly as rage shook through him. He put his face just inches from the man's face and pulled Hermione behind him.

'.,or you will have ME to answer too' Draco spat in his face, gathered Hermione's belongings and pulled her from the Inn. He ran with her the entire way back to the cottage, his hand never leaving hers. He sat her in a chair and sunk down to meet her eye to eye.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' She replied with a small no and ran a hand through her hair releasing a shaky breath. Draco noticed her bruising wrists and suppressed his anger.

'Your wrists, I'm sorry I didn't intervene quicker, I was just shocked and I'm so sorry, I completely fail-'

'Draco, its fine. Really I've had worse. I'm just going to go to bed. Night' She swept out the room and Draco watched as she disappeared upstairs. He sighed, he should have done something! He always promised after his mother he was never going to watch another woman be hurt at the hands of a man. What did she mean she had had worse? Had she been attacked before? Or was it due to her injuries from the war? He was left pondering about the matter, but it went unnoticed by both of them, she had called him Draco. Not Malfoy. Not Ferret. Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is the latest chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. There is going to be alot more action with Draco and Hermione in the next chapters, but we won't know much about Voldemort for a little while as it is a story of love between the two characters and i want it to stay that way, so therefore i'm going to try to make them the focus of the next few chapters. I hope you liked it, please review, <strong>

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	7. I Promise

**Hey! So here is the new chapter, i'm not very please with it, but i'm not too sure how to improve it, but nonetheless i hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p>'No, please! NO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' She screamed in her sleep and a startled Draco ran into her room.<p>

She was dreaming. Dreaming was usually a word one would describe with a positive vibe, but this one, on no; this one had turned ugly.

'Granger' He tried calling her name gently. No Response. 'Granger, wake up, it's just a dream' No Response.

He sighed. 'Hermione, you need to wake up'

She let out a blood curdling scream and shot up in bed gasping for breath. She looked toward Draco who had concern written all over his face.

'Are you okay? I tried waking you up but you just kept asleep, its like the dream didn't want to let go of you, until you had suffered enough…' His voice trailed off and she looked him in the eyes. Those grey orbs that permitted her entrance into his soul.

'Would you get me some water please?'

Her whole body trembled as Draco got up to fetch some water. She drank it as she let it quench her throat. She muttered a thank you and decided to get up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now, not with the threat of those previous dreams still lingering in her mind. Draco stumbled downstairs lost in his thoughts. When he had heard her scream previous events of the past night flitted through his mind. He knew that it had scared her, but she was defiant, it wouldn't get to her. She wouldn't let it. She bounced downstairs in jeans and a sweater and shot a beaming smile at him. Was she even the same person as the weak, helpless girl he had rushed too just a minute ago?

'What would you like for breakfast Draco? I was thinking I quite fancy some waffles? How about you?' He noticed as she was busying herself around the kitchen preparing the equipment, that her wrists were even worse than last night. A wave of sympathy ran through him and he decided to help.

'How about I make breakfast this morning? I do know how to cook, being the amazing man I am' He shot her a wink followed by a dazzling smile to which she replied with one of her own.

'Well I suppose, BUT if you burn my breakfast then you shall owe me one wish' She looked menacingly at him.

'Ooooh, Deal's on Granger and if it isn't burnt you owe me one wish'

'Sounds fair. Hey Draco? Have you seen my wand? I can't find it anywhere?'

'Oh no, I bet you dropped it yesterday when we were running, I thought I saw something fall, but I didn't want too stop.'

She sank in to a chair and groaned. 'Now what am I going to do? I mean I can't protect myself if anything did happen.' She put her head in her hands. Draco's voice revived her from her momentary regret of loosing her wand.

'Breakfast is served, and it maybe a little to grilled, but y'know…' He looked sheepishly at her as she observed her breakfast. It looked like someone had just given her a lump of charcoal on a plate.

'Oh Draco, I do believe this is the WORST waffles I have ever eaten, which means I get a wish' Laughter was evident in her voice as she looked at him.

'Well, at least you'll remember me when you look down at a waffle you will think. Draco, Draco.' His attempt to be poetic was funny, but she could tell he was avoiding her comment.

'Draco, you owe me a wish. I want to get a new wan-'

'No.'

'But you said I could have a wish'

'Yes. But to get a new wand would mean Ollivanders, and that's in Diagon Alley. My job is to protect you, and you have made it easy so far, but im afraid you will have to wish for something else'

'No! I need a wand Draco and you know it. Say something did happen, if I don't have a wand to protect myself and you're not around, you won't have much of a job anymore'

'I will protect you. You don't need a wand. We can get one from the village; someone's bound to have a spare one.'

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Draco, I need a wand, and we had a deal. One wish. We both know at some point someone is going to find us, so we need to be prepared. I know you can protect me, but if we were ambushed by more than 3 death eaters, you know we wouldn't have a chance.' She looked him in the eyes and knew she had won.

'Fine, but you stay by my side the entire time. Do you understand me? If anything happens you apparate straight back here. I mean it Hermione; you don't stick around, if I say we go, we go.'

She nodded and he sighed. This was going to be hard, they didn't have enough time to make polyjuice potion and they didn't have the ingredients anyway. No one would see them if they apparated straight to Ollivanders.

'HERMIONE? ARE YOU READY?' He called up the stairs and she came down with a purse.

'Yes' With that he caught her hand and apparated them. This was going to be dangerous, extremely dangerous.

* * *

><p>They landed onto the step outside Ollivanders and Draco hurried her inside the shop. He surveyed the surroundings satisfied that no one was about. He joined Hermione in the dark shop with rows and rows of wands behind the wooden counter. A scrawny man appeared the other side of the counter.<p>

'How may I help you?' He looked pointedly at Hermione as she instinctively moved to Draco side. She looked at him and he nodded. It was safe. She stepped forward to Ollivander.

'Hello sir. I was hoping you would be able to supply me with a new wand. Mine broke in an unfortunate accident last night.'

Mr. Ollivander eyed her curiously. 'Of course, of course, come here my dear. This wand is Dragon Heartstring with Unicorn tail; springy 10 inches'

She took hold of the wand and waved it. A fierce gust of air shot through the room and blasted a plant pot in half.

'Perhaps not' The old man returned the wand to it's box.

'Ahhhh how about this wand? An old one, made the day after you bought your last wand .' She looked to him shocked, how did he remember the day she bought her wand? Strange, but a regular occurrence with every customer who ever bought a wand from .

She picked the wand up and waved it. A glow suddenly appeared around her form and she knew this to be the wand.

'I'll take it. If you don't mind me asking, what is this wand?'

'That wand , is made from Goblin heart, and Dragon hide, 11 inches.' He replied and put the wand in the box.

Draco appeared behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. 'Time to go,' He had gotten more and more apprehensive as their time with the old man had grown. Something felt eerie, like they were being watched.

'I'm afraid , Miss. Granger shan't be going anywhere,'

'What do y-you mean? Hermione stuttered as she picked up her wand and walked straight to Draco's side. The old man gave no reply.

Draco pushed Hermione behind him and aimed his wand at the old man's neck.

'Explain. NOW'

'Well , perhaps you should open the small closet in there. It might help you to understand.' He smiled cruelly at Draco and eyed Hermione. She moved closer to Draco scared of what he was going to do. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as she opened the door, Draco never taking his eye off of the creepy shop keeper. Hermione screamed and hid her face into Draco's chest. There, a complete replica of the old man who had just sold them a wand, lay sprawled across the floor, covered in flies and maggots, devouring the rotting body of a very much dead, Ollivander. The stench filled the room and made Draco's stomach lurch. They needed to get out. Now.

He looked toward the counter where the old, scrawny shop keeper was morphing back to the original wizard who had fooled them into thinking he was . Draco pulled the distraught Hermione from his chest and hid her behind his back, he whispered to her to get her wand and edge toward the door. As they did this '' cackled at them to reveal the man who had attempted to attack Hermione last night.

Draco instinctively shot a curse at the vile, balding man and ran out the shop, with Hermione in tow. Deatheaters plagued the street like a dirty disease as the two ran. 'Hermione im going to fight them to keep them away, but I need you to apparate us back to outside grounds of the cottage' She nodded and as Deatheaters began to close in Draco defended them as they apparated.

They landed in a heap on the ground and Draco clambered to his feet and noticed Hermione barley able to walk. He carried her bridal style and ran through the wards of the house. Safety. They had reached safety. Draco collapsed in the living room with Hermione and looked to her.

'Hermione' He said her name urgently, she had to be okay. She had to be 'Hermione are you alright?'

She nodded and buried her face into his neck as she cried. He held her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. A warm feeling grew in his stomach and he kissed her forehead to comfort her. She looked up at him with her deep brown chestnut eyes and he became captivated in them.

'It's going to be okay. I promise' he whispered to her as she once again buried her chest in the muscular embrace of the boy she was beginning to like. The boy she would soon begin to love.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the latest chapter. As i said before im really not too happy with this chapter, it should and could have been alot better. I hope you enjoyed it, <strong>

**Please review **

**Lost until i want to be found x **


	8. Night Love'

**Hey! Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Damnit! He punched fist after fist into the wall, creating bruises all over his pale knuckles. He was just so angry! How could he have been as stupid to say yes to take Hermione to Diagon Alley? He'd been naïve. Stupid. He should have resisted that stare, that beautiful, entrancing, mesmerising stare. He had gotten so protective of her, but he still despised her very existence. The way her Gryffindor pride got in the way of revealing how she actually felt. The way she would stand proud if he insulted her blood status. She just didn't care, but he did. He cared more than he would like to admit. He knew this job wouldn't be easy, he knew it would be more than a challenge, but he accepted because he didn't want his life to change. He liked being the proud, rich, noble pureblood he was. He felt guilty, he had been selfish, Hermione needed someone who really could protect her, and he was only in it for one person. Himself. Granted now he felt very protective of the intellectual witch, but he wasn't sure if that was due to the job, or his own preferences. He plunged his fist against the wall again, only to be disappointed when it rebounded off once again.<p>

'Draco?' A small whisper could be heard from behind him and he turned to see a clearly emotional wreck that was Hermione Granger.

She had bags under her eyes and the still purple/blue bruises circled her wrists. Her arms were littered with small cuts from the day before. She had fallen into a deep slumber on the couch so he covered her with a blanket. She looked at him, to what he was doing and evidently she was reliving parts of the attack again.

'Im sorry, I, I just needed to let of some steam, are you alright? Would you like me to see those cuts?' His voice was quiet, but gentle.

'Please. Every time I see them they remind me of of-' Her voice trailed off. 'Draco? Thank you, for yesterday, I mean I know I must be a handful at times, but it's just I feel so much safer with a wand. What im trying to say is, I appreciate what you're doing for me, I know it can't be easy.' She shot him a small smile before turning around to the cupboard to reach for a bottle of dittany. They sat in a comfortable silence whilst Draco healed her cuts and the bruises surrounding her wrists.

His voice interrupted the silence shattering it into a million pieces. 'We need to be more careful. I was so busy protecting you in here that I forgot to protect you from the outside world. The man at the village, he seems to obviously have a motive to keep finding you every time we set out the cottage. Whether he is a follower of Voldemort, or he is attracted to you, I don't know. Considering you dropped your wand yesterday he could have picked it up and instinctively knew you want to get a new one-'

'Therefore going to Ollivanders' she cut in 'but why would he want to kill Ollivander? It just seems strange,'

'It's seems strange because you don't think like a death eater. A death eater has one thing on their mind and that is to kill. If someone poses a threat to you, you kill them. If someone stands in your way, you kill them. If your life is in danger from another, you kill them. It's something that unites death eaters, killing.' His eyes seemed to bore straight into hers as if begging her to understand to prevent him from explaining further.

'I see, but how will we know if that man is in league with the dark lord?'

Draco sighed 'I don't know, which means you need to stay safe, because I can't find out without endangering you again and I won't be doing that any time soon.'

Hermione nodded and looked to the floor. Draco sighed, he knew she was still scared of the attack and she doubted his ability to protect her. He knew exactly how he would gain her trust back again.

'Hermione, I think im going to out to the grounds to train. Would you help me?' She lifted her eyes and nodded. This was going to be highly interesting.

* * *

><p>'Come on Draco, your rubbish. I would have killed you by now! Come on boy!' Draco shot curse after curse, hex after hex toward Hermione who was deflecting them extremely well. He was beginning to tire, but he wouldn't get beaten by a bookworm.<p>

'STUPERFY!' It rebounded off of Hermione once again and she laughed.

'NO! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU BOOKWORM, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'

Hermione laughed again. 'Not like this you're not Draco, your loosing strength'

She smirked at his face.

'Well I have a rather good way, to win fights like these' Draco ran toward her and tackled her on to the grass and began mercilessly tickling her. She began screaming and laughing and tears began to form in her eyes.

'Draco, stop it! Please! I can't take it anymore!'

She began wildly laughing again. Draco looked down and felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He stopped tickling her and looked down into those deep brown eyes his eyes studied their way down her face to her lusciously plump lips. He leant down and could see her eyes begging for him to do it. To kiss her, a sweet gentle kiss. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

'Draco! Look, they've found us.'

He rolled off of her petite frame as he too looked to the sky. Black lines shot through the sky, spoiling the lush landscape. He swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled Hermione's shaking form into the cottage. Tears were forming in her eyes.

'Draco? What are we going to do? They can't have found us'

He noticed her eyes full of panic and he would have to calm her down. He kneeled down to her shaking form and placed his finger under her chin and propped it up to meet his grey eyes.

'I won't let anything happen to you. I was warned they would be coming here by Kingsley. It's strictly business with the nearby village. I swear to you, they have no idea we are here' She nodded and began to take calming breaths.

'Okay, im okay'

He chuckled, kissed her on the forehead and headed into the kitchen. He smiled and she smiled back. 'So what's for dinner?'

* * *

><p>He found her stretched out on the sofa with a book, he smiled. Typical. He watched her as she studied her book. She really was beautiful. The way her eyes danced around as she read her book and the way her lips were pouting slightly, the way her curly brown hair streamed down her face. Oh dear lord. Did he like her? Did Draco Malfoy, famous pureblood like Hermione Granger the muggleborn bookworm? He shook his head to clear these thoughts. Of course he didn't.<p>

'Why don't you just sit down instead of staring at me Draco? It is terribly off-putting' She said this whilst not even looking up from her book. Damn bookworm. Always knew everything. He sauntered over picked up her legs, sat down and rested them on his lap. They stayed like this the whole evening, Draco lost in his thoughts, Hermione absorbed in a book.

'Bed. Now. You can barely keep your eyes open Hermione' He looked at her, highly amused. Noticing her barely able to move he swept her up in his arms bridal style and waltzed upstairs. He transfigured her clothes into pyjamas and tucked her into bed. He walked to the door when he heard her whisper

'Draco, stay with me. Please, you can protect me from the nightmares'

It was lucky her eyes were closed as she said this because Draco was startled. It tore him apart. He desperately wanted to go over to her and gather her in his arms, but what if she forgot she asked him to stay and became angry with him tomorrow?

'Please Draco'

Loosing the battle between himself he climbed into the bed with her, sensing him there she buried her face into his chest and he rest his head on top with his arm around her waist.

'Night Draco'

'Night love'

Neither noticed Draco's sudden confession for Hermione and neither noticed Hermione's smile settle on her face at these words, because sleep wrapped around them and pulled them into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I'm not sure whether the relationship has jumped too quickly? What do you think? I wanted Hermione and Draco to start realising they liked each other but i'm not sure if this has gone too quickly thats its unconvincing. The next chapter I might do half and half Draco and Hermione and maybe a small bit of Harry and the Order. Review and tell me what you think :) <strong>

**Thanks **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	9. It Feels Complete

**Heyy! So here is the latest chapter, you'll be pleased to know it's a little a longer than the others so ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the soft gentle breathing in her ear. She Hermione Granger had just spent the night in the same bed with Draco Malfoy. She smiled; she found his face when he was sleeping so cute and adorable. His platinum blond hair fell in front of his face and his lips were turned up into a slight smile; like his dreams were taking him somewhere he longed to be. Hermione tried to roll out of bed to get dressed but Draco's arm was welded to her waist and he drew her closer, pulling his escapee back into his chest.<p>

'No,' He muttered in to her hair and returned back to sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. Great. Stuck in bed with a moody Malfoy. She tried once again to roll out of Draco's grasp.

'Must you be intent on ruining this moment? I know im absolutely gorgeous and being close to me is unbearable without you falling in complete utter love with me, but I was rather enjoying myself.' He still had his eyes closed but a smirk was plastered on his face.

'Actually, I think you'll find I was trying to get away from your ugly mug. You don't half have bad breath in the morning.' Knowing this would irritate him she got up and ran across the bed toward the door. Draco's arms grabbed her legs and pulled her back down.

_'where_ do you think your going minion? I haven't given you my order for breakfast and then you can bring it up to me, then you can wash my laundry and then I might give you **_a_** frosted flake if you behave.' His eyes were joking with her but his face was daring her to go against him. Hermione bowed low,

'Of course master, what does Mr Malfo-'

'I think you mean, Great, Valiant, Noble Mr. Malfoy' He cut her off with a 'innocent' look.

'Okay. What does Pig headed, Ugly, Smelly require for breakfast? Troll bogies perhaps?' She cracked up laughing and he pulled her toward him in a vice like grip.

She looked up to him and burst out laughing again at the pouting face he had. He covered her mouth with his hand.

'Eugh!' She licked his hand and sprung out of bed running out the room.

'GRANGER! I'M GUNNA GET YOU!'

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to sit outside. She longed to feel the calm ocean breeze dance across her face. She wondered where Harry was. Was he safe? Harry probably felt lost, wondering a never ending wood hiding from the trees. It hurt her at times to be away from her family and friends. Everything seemed so far away. She had gotten used to Draco and they had both accepted that they were friends. To dwell on the past in these times would do neither of them good and once they set aside their differences they found they got on extremely well, they even began to enjoy each others company. Hermione's thoughts turned to Viktor. Scum. She had never gotten the chance to really talk over the situation with Ginny about Viktor and she just couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't the end of their time together, it felt as though an impending doom were heading toward her and she felt sure Viktor has something to do with it. Why would he have bothered to get so close to her for 2 years if he didn't love her? They had confessed their 'love' for one another 6 months into the relationship, he could have broken her heart then or a few months afterward, but why wait a full 2 years? Then it hit her, like a bullet from a gun and her eyes widened. Voldemort's return had been planned since the final battle. Viktor had used her for information about the Order, about Harry. He knew that Voldemort was returning. His headmaster had been on the Dark Lord's side which meant he was too. He'd never loved her. He'd used her. He stayed with her for the whole 2 years because he needed the information and breaking her heart had been his revenge and a bonus. She'd been stupid, she'd let down her guard because the war was 'over'. Viktor knew where Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys and the rest of the order would hide if Voldemort ever did return. That meant any day they could be attacked, she had to let them know, she had to tell them at once. She sprinted into the house and straight into the kitchen to find Draco working on some Ministry work. He looked up, alarmed by her face.<p>

'Draco we need to meet the Order. It's an emergency. Harry, the Weasleys, Ginny, Everyone their all in danger'

'Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't take you. I've jut been informed of new rules. I have to alert the ministry wherever we go 3 days before hand. They have to know that your safe and they have to know where you are if I need help defending you from an attack. Due to our recent escapades we cannot leave the wards unless the ministry it wait a few days?' His eyes were serious; she obviously had something important to give them. 'Tell me what it is? Maybe I can help?'

She told him everything, about Viktor, Lavender and how she had told Viktor everything. The only place she had neglected to tell Viktor about was Grimauld Place, leaving it the only secure location for everyone.

'I can write them a letter to meet with us at Grimauld place in 3 days? That's the quickest time I have. Until then they really will have to watch their backs.' He could see her panicked face. She feared for her friends lives and for that he couldn't blame her. He had no one left, but he could protect Hermione and her friends, that would give him enough satisfaction that he had been forgiven for his deeds as a Deatheaters. She nodded to him.

'I will organise it so we stay there for a week? Is that okay with you? I know you need some time with your friends.'

'But won't you get bored? You hate my friends?' Her eyes burned into his with curiosity.

'I'm sure I will be fine. I have a mountain of work to catch up on and I know you will be safe with pothead and weasel so I can get more of it done. Besides I knew you would want to meet up with them soon, I mean you're the only hope the world has of defeating the Dark Lord. Again.' He smiled at her and she smiled gratefully back.

'Thank you Draco. I think this is the nicest thing you have ever done for me'

'Hmmm? What about the waffles' He winked at her and she replied with cheeky grin before she hit the library to find more information about Voldemort's return.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure your going to be okay with this Draco? I mean they aren't going to be pleased as punch your with me.' Hermione looked to Draco as they were standing outside the door to Grimauld Place.<p>

'I will be fine Hermione. Besides they won't even notice me there with me doing all the work I have to do and they need more members anyway. Perhaps the mind of a Slytherin could help?'

With this being said the door flung open to reveal a very cheerful Mrs Weasley but you could see the panic in her eyes.

'Hermione,' She pulled the girl into a hug and then looked to Draco with a smile. 'Hello dear. Come in, come in. I hear you have important news for us?'

'Yes, im afraid I do'

She walked through the kitchen with Draco behind her, his hand on the small of her back. She greeted everyone with a smile. McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Luna, Neville, Kingsley and a few others were sat at the long table. Harry was right, the numbers really had declined. There used to be the inner circle of the Order and then the other members who made up the numbers, but it looked now as though all the members the Order had were now apart of the inner circle. She looked toward Draco who in his cool demeanour had just cast a nod toward Harry and Ginny signalling to them that everything was under control. Everyone took their seats as came in and hushed everyone to be quiet. Hermione took her seat next to Draco at the end of the table opposite Percy and Bill. She gave them a fleeting smile before McGonagall got up to begin the meeting.

'Welcome back' Said the strict witch 'It's good to see you here, I had wondered whether perhaps our numbers would be declining again by a few more, but im honoured that you chose to stay with the Order. It seems as though we have lost hope and I think we need to rekindle and start coming up with a plan as too how we defend ourselves against him. A wise man once told me that all good things must end, but there is always a new beginning. You can make the beginning the way you want it to be. I can assure you that there isn't a person in this room who hasn't been affected by Voldemort and my patience is wearing thin with the constant wars and the amount of lives that are lost due to incompetence. We must have constant vigilance. I know already that some of you have failed to do this. Molly did you question Hermione on who she was before she came in with ?' She took Molly's guilty look as a no and continued 'It is these sorts of mistakes that will get you killed. I do not doubt any of your fighting abilities but I do believe its time we started to think about our actions. With this in mind the meeting can start.' She sat down once again as Harry stood up to begin.

'Okay, so here's the way it's going so far. I have been thinking recently that I usually would have some sign if Voldemort was to come back. Pains like an aching burn from my scar or visions but I haven't been warned by anything which is what surprises me with his return. Perhaps the last war he was able to cut these links but I'm not sure. We need to come up with steps up to a plan to kill him, for good. I think the first place to start is the ministry. What news do you have from the aurors?' Harry looked to Kingsley who in turn stood up. 'Well after I was sent news of the first attack to signal Voldemort's incline to power once again I called a meeting for all aurors, trainee's, qualified and the 1st class aurors-' Hermione was puzzled. 'Sorry, but what do you mean 1st class aurors? I though there was only qualified and unqualified?'

'Ah yes. Well you see Hermione there are the trainee's, qualified and then there is 1st class aurors. These are the aurors that go on the most dangerous of missions, they have to be able to fight well and to be agile. Aurors are good if they are qualified but the ones with 1st class training have to show real potential. You know that day when we were outside training? That would be a warm up. It's difficult, extremely difficult but it pays better and your considered a higher class if you make it in to the 1st class sector. It's very selective and if you get in your very privileged.' Draco's voice filled the room as he explained and Hermione nodded. Draco smiled to which she smiled back and the turned to Kingsley once again.

'Exactly, so I sent each base to a different place. Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Riddle Manor, Gringotts and Hermione to be protected by the best Auror there is and that's Draco. Now I asked for updates on the hour unless suspicious activity was found in which they were to report straight away and if I found it legit would send my last base of trainee's to help fight with them. Hogwarts was untouched and after 48 hours straight of no activity I told a few of them to remain behind on a permanent basis and the rest to report back to the ministry. Riddle manor and Gringotts remained unsuspicious until 17 hours later. They reported seeing a figure with a cloak over their head entering Gringotts. Shortly after this the Gringotts was said to have been the centre of an attack. However only one person entered the location but they were never seen leaving. I asked for the place to be searched but the figure had gone. Completely disappeared and the apperating wards were up the entire time.'

'Do you know what business this person had to do at Gringotts?' Hermione asked.

'Well apparently, this person had asked to go to an unknown vault. 234 but no vault with that number exists. It was destroyed years ago with several others in a previous raid of Gringotts.' Everyone seemed to lapse into silence at his words.

'But what about riddle manor? You said something was reported there?' George piped up his voice laced with curiosity.

'Yes. Deatheaters were seen to be entering riddle manor. This must mean that they are up to something, but I would not risk the life of my Aurors because I do not know of the enchantments that surround Riddle Manor. I do not know how many Deatheaters Voldemort has at his disposal which is why I refuse to send them in.' Kingsley answered honestly to which Hermione looked to Draco. Was his father in the ranks of the Deatheaters? She pondered this until Harry once again stood to interrupt her thoughts.

'Well we seem to be gathering information all the time. I suggest as it is getting late we resume this tomorrow. Hermione your news can wait till then. There are plenty of rooms for everyone to stay the night I would think if everyone pairs up and tomorrow Ron should be coming home and he might be able to provide some answers to the questions we all have. Until tomorrow then. I do hereby announce the 545th meeting of the Order Of the Phoenix Closed.'

Scrapes of chairs screeched through the room as everyone stood up to head to bed. Hermione could see people dragging their limbs up the stairs waiting for the sanctuary of their cosy, warm beds. Draco's hand never left the small of Hermione's back as he lead her into the room that they would be sharing. Hermione smiled. It was good to be back with her family, but even better that she could bring Draco. It felt…complete.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the latest chapter! This one is a little longer and personally i'm glad because i think i know where i'm going now with this story. It was essential for Hermione and Draco to go to Grimauld Place for the Order meeting otherwise this story would be going nowhere. There's going to be a little more Hermione Draco chapters later on and then its going to be lots of action. I will still include Hermione and Draco and they will be having moments in the chapters, but they won't have a full chapter on them when this story gets into action. I'm debating on whether Blaise and Pansy should come into this story, but i dont want to make it a cliche. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and whether you think Blaise and Pansy would be good in this story.<strong>

**Thank you**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	10. The Beautiful Side Of Love

**Heyy! So here is the latest chapter, before hand though I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story. I'm new to writing and it really helps to know people like the story and can tell me how to improve it, I really appreciate it. Enough of my waffaling, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>'Oi! Sleepy head wake up, we have another meeting with the Order after breakfast' Draco shook Hermione awake who shot up in bed, obviously startled.<p>

'Oh my! What's the time? Do I have time for a shower? How long until breakfast? Do you think they will be angry? I wonder what Harry will be doi-'

'Hermione! Shut up! 'Draco cut her off with laughter evident in his voice 'The time is 10:30, you have time for a shower if you want too but don't be too long, Breakfast is after the Order meeting like I said. No, they won't be angry with you, I'd be surprised if Pothead and Weaselette are even awake at this time.'

Hermione looked embarrassed at her outburst. 'Right, of course'

She slid out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco sighed. He really was getting used to the young intellectual witch and he was starting to see her as more than his equal, but he would never admit to it. He was here solely for his job and once she had discovered how to kill Voldemort he would be back in his luxury lifestyle mansion and looking down on the scum and vermin of mudbloods and muggles. His thoughts turned to his father and he couldn't help but hope the Lucius was dead. If he had had the chance himself, Lucius would be rotting in a cold dead grave years ago. He was broken out from his thoughts by Hermione returning from her shower looking rather dishevelled at being woken up. Her hair was wet and matted and hung in all different directions over her head and she had bags under her eyes, but he couldn't tell if this was because of nightmares or lack of sleep. He watched as she charmed her hair to dry and it bounced back in to the lively curls she had and she smiled at him.

'I'm ready' With that she opened the door and bounced down the stairs to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the brunette witch. He just loved the way she was so energetic and could light up a room as soon as she walked in. He froze. When did he start to feel this for her? It was completely against his beliefs and he was prejudiced against her whole existence. No. He wouldn't love her. She took him from his humble abode and dragged him down to live with her and her scum of the earth friends. He would have been fine living in his accommodating life if it wasn't for her. He shouldn't love her, he couldn't love her, he wouldn't love her, but Draco was already entranced by the brunette beauty and love had stuck him down.

'Good morning everyone' Hermione beamed to everyone in the room to which they all replied with groggy 'mornings' and exhausted smiles. She sat down and Draco joined her moments later.

'Who are we waiting for?' Hermione asked.

'Harry and Ron, they should be coming down in a few minutes' Mrs Weasley replied.

Hermione's already ecstatic state grew even more. 'Ron? When did he arrive? Oh my I have missed him so much'

'Now Hermione' warned.' You know Ronald, he's a loose canon and the recent ordeal could make him even more unpredictable. I know your excited to see him as are we all, but I cannot pretend to myself that even I know he will be fine. I wish him to be, with all my heart, but we must not get our hopes up to much' The very reserved Mrs Weasley bothered Hermione. She should be clapping and crying at her baby boy's return, but instead she was worrying whether Ron would even stay at Grimauld Place.

'Morning,' Harry's voice broke the silence and behind him stood a very tall, very smiley, Ronald Weasley.

'Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages! I hope your doing well?' He hugged Hermione and she nodded to him.

'I am brilliant thank you Ron. I missed you. I also have lots to tell you which I am sure your all eager to hear, yes?'

Ron took a seat opposite Hermione next to Harry as the rest of the Order signalled that they would indeed like to hear Hermione's news.

'Welcome, welcome. So we started our meeting last night, however due to the timings of arrivals we all quickly became tired and decided to wait until morning to resume. Now we spoke of Kingsley's Auror reports, McGonagall's safety measures and my idea that we should be gathering information and starting to form a plan on defeating Voldemort. We have Hermione's news and Ron if you wouldn't mind telling the Order what you told Ginny and I last night.' Harry looked to Ron and Ron nodded, he would tell them of his story. 'Super, okay so, Ron would you like to go first?'

The redhead looked up and nodded, this was going to be anything but easy.

'Well I remember it started a few days before I was due to meet for the family meal and I was shopping in Diagon Alley when a figure approached me, but they were cloaked and a shadow was cast across their face due to the cloak covering their head. She told me she needed help and to follow her. Naturally I did. I didn't believe that ol' Voldy would ever come back, so I saw no danger. She took me down to Knockturn Alley and I immediately began to grow anxious of this figure but I couldn't turn back because they kept looking round to make sure I followed. I remember turning a corner and then darkness. I believe I was knocked out. I woke up in a room, chained to the walls and I was tortured for information, but because I had been distant I knew nothing other than what had been said at family meals which was nothing interesting or valuable. When I asked who this person was they said they were a follower of Voldemort and that his time was returning, but it didn't make sense Voldemort was dead. So I asked her again and she told me that I should shut up if I valued my life. The days ticked on and I was left to hang before I heard voices outside the door stating Hermione was going to be the next target. I was just to prove that Harry's friends could be captured and to warn him of future events and that Hermione would be the next one. They believed capturing Hermione would entice Harry to come to them without any work being needed from their part. They apparated me to the burrow and that's when I proceeded to tell you Voldemort was back, and that's what happened.' Ron's story had left tears in Hermione's eyes. She really was scared. She had done nothing for them to hate her and she just wanted to live a life not endanger Harry's. Draco sensed she was scared and put his arm around her.

'You're safe Hermione. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.' He whispered into her ear as she relaxed into his side. This didn't go unnoticed by the Order, but Harry spoke before anyone could ask questions.

'Hermione, I think you should tell us now' He looked at her and she stayed neatly tucked into Draco's side as she told her story.

'Well, as you all know, Viktor Krum and I dated for 2 years and we recently broke up. However the other day a thought only just popped into my head and this was the reason I urgently called a meeting. You see Viktor Krum attended Durmstrang with the headmaster being Igor Karkaroff also known as a Deatheater and Krum had a strong alliance with Igor. This is what led me to believe that Viktor dated me for information. He could have broken my heart much sooner than the actual 2 years he waited which meant he obviously had another reason. He never loved me because he dated Lavender for the 2nd year of our 'relationship'. He made me tell him everything and I too let my guard down and told him of the Order and their underground protection locations all but one which is this one.' Seeing the looks of anger and disappointment on their faces she continued. 'I never meant too and I regret not seeing his plan before hand. I make no excuses and it was entirely my fault but I was used and I did not know. I can only apologis-'

Ron cut her off. 'How dare you? You sold us out to the Deatheaters. You complete and utter scum. I bet your Deatheater boyfriend next to you helped you all along didn't he? I bet we are just a disgusting joke to you. Your dead to me'

Hermione had tears fall down her face and ran. She ran up the stairs to her room and gathered all her things proceeded to pack them. She was leaving, for good. Run. Run. Run. She felt her heart beat through her chest as though it was going to burst through any moment. She betrayed them. She betrayed them. The words went round and round in her mind and she fell to the ground. She had to get out. She had too. She had to get away from Draco. She had to leave her friends. She had to leave her family.

Draco stormed out angrily of the kitchen. How dare they? Hermione had not meant too and it's not like she would have done it on purpose. When he had seen her leave with tears streaming down her face he felt instantly protective over her and wanted to kill Weasel. The rest of the Order had stared wide eyed at Hermione's confession, but Harry and Ron had looked at her with such hate in their eyes, like they despised her. He sprinted up the stairs and he seemed to forget about his prejudice against her, because the girl from his dream many months ago was sprawled across the floor. She looked broken and frail, not the Hermione Granger he knew. She had given up on life and by the looks of her packed bags she was about to run. She was heartbroken, but not because of a man she was IN love with but a man she loved. He had betrayed her just as much as she had betrayed him. Damn that ginger Weasel! Draco ran up to Hermione on the floor and gathered her in his arms.

I felt Draco come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away. I didn't need protecting from this. I didn't need protecting at all. I was Hermione Granger and I would protect myself. He wouldn't have cared unless this was his job so she continued to push him away. She rose from the floor and grabbed her bag, only to be stopped by Draco's hand. 'Don't. Hermione please. I care about you, don't run away from this. We can do it together, I know we can. Please, your not the sort of person to run from something like this'

She didn't know what it was but she felt anger flare up at Draco's words.

'You don't know me. Your only here because it's you're job to be here. You couldn't give a crap what happened to me, so don't you dare tell me you will be there for me because as soon as this is over you will go. Leave. Me. Alone.' She glared at him and an angry storm took over her eyes and bore straight into Draco's.

'You're wrong. Ever since that say in the village I have felt something for you. I didn't tell you because my beliefs and prejudice meant that I shouldn't love you, but I do. I despise you because you took me away from my luxury life that made me sit on high as I watched scum below my status for fill my deeds. Yet somehow in a twisted way, I love you. I love you because you are the most energetic, amazing, beautiful person I have yet to meet and I couldn't see it before because of my prejudice, but now I know that I do, because I can't bare to see you go and I won't. We are in this together, and I will be there until the day you say you don't need me anymore. Until the day you say our time has come, we must move on, but until then I will forever be with you, never will I part your side, I am here for as long as you should want me. I love you'

Hermione's eyes widened at Draco's heartfelt confession. She looked into his grey orbs that held his soul and she knew he meant it.

He leaned in,

she leaned in,

their lips touched and

he showed her the beautiful side of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy! So there is the new chapter :) This chapter could have been better I personally think but i have a plan for this story and so this is how its moves onwards. Draco and Hermione's relationship is moving on, however we only know so far that Draco loves Hermione, so next few chapters we will see what Hermione thinks of dear Draco. Harry and Ron well I hope you don't feel they are too out of character? I'm not sure, I think I may have got Ron's emotion of Hermione's actions but im not sure about Harry? I think he might be a bit OOC. Next chapter will be Hermione's view on Draco and them back at the cottage. I would appreciate it if people could review so I know how well this story is going with the readers. <strong>

**Thank you!**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	11. Apologies

**Heyy! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been really really busy, but alas here is the next chapter, its quite short and is just a filler really, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She landed outside the wards of the cottage and took this as a chance to run. She sprinted toward the sea, the breeze flowing through her hair; she felt empty, alone. She couldn't loose her best friends, not now, not after everything they had been through together. Harry and Ron had only reserved those glares for the people the despised, hated and had no time for, people like Draco, Snape and Voldemort. She had to loose Draco and then proceed to apparate somewhere else, he didn't need to protect her, and she could protect herself.<p>

_Free Again._

_I will always love you. _

_Free Again._

These thoughts continued to circle in her mind as she ran for her life. Draco. She loved him. The kiss had proven it, but she wouldn't be taken advantage of again. She wouldn't be used and then tossed back in a rubbish dump. She wouldn't let herself be hurt. She didn't need love; she just needed her best friends, her family. She chanced a look behind her to see that Draco had disappeared and she slowed down slightly and started to relax. She turned back to the ocean to see Draco standing there, his arms folded across his chest and a stern look told her she wasn't going to get out today. She stopped and tried running the other way but Draco caught her from behind and stopped her. She turned around in his arms and tried to hit and kick him to let her go. She thrashed her arms at him, but this didn't hurt Draco he was strong and she failed to hurt him. She collapsed in his arms and cried, she felt so lost, so broken. Draco wordlessly picked her up and carried her within the wards of the house and sat her down. He walked back to the wards of the house and cast another spell to stop her from leaving. It wasn't just his job now that made him protect Hermione; it was his love for her too. Draco returned and Hermione's words cut through him like an ice covered night.

'I hate you.' Her voice laced with malice, but it failed to reach her eyes.

'Calm down Hermione. It's my job to protect you so I'm going to do it whether you choose to co-operate or not.' Draco kept his guard up, he knew she wasn't thinking right and she would take back these words, or at least, he hoped she would.

'So, you don't love me?' Her eyes looked to the floor and Draco instantly crumbled at her saddened sight.

'Do you believe that?' He looked to her eyes and penetrated her with his grey orbs. 'Hermione. I will love you, until the day I die, because you have broken my beliefs about the people I used to call scum. If you believe I love you or not is something you are going to have to believe for yourself. I cannot make you believe I love you after our past history, but know this, people change.'

Hermione nodded. 'Draco' She whispered. 'I love you too'

At her statement Draco's lips crashed down on Hermione's and they both were lost to the passion and love they felt for each other.

* * *

><p>Days passed with things at the cottage becoming calm and content with its two tenants happily together. Although Hermione was often still plagued by ugly dreams and would be rescued by Draco, but she knew eventually she was going to have to take action. Her mind had become plagued by thoughts that they needed to go out and on the run again to gain answers; being locked up in a house wouldn't help them with any information about Voldemort's return. The last time they had been given a head start by Dumbledore but this time they had nothing to go on, which made it risky. However the Order needed to gain members and Hermione knew that this was going to be the start of gathering more information. She had thoughts about the D.A and wondered if it would be possible to recruit more members from the old group. If they decided to say no they could be obliviated so no one who didn't want to join would remember ever being asked. Draco wouldn't be pleased but Hermione knew this was going to be something that would have to be done, whether he was with her or not.<p>

'Hermione?' Draco called.

'Yes?'

'I have a letter. It's from the Order; there is one for me and one for you.' True to his words Draco had a letter he had already opened for himself and one for Hermione. Hermione ripped it from his grasp and tore it open.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to make such a silly mistake and Ronald is just well Ronald I suppose. We all feel guilty and it breaks my heart you were so upset about it, we are your best friends and I know we should have been more understanding so therefore I am deeply sorry. It was not your fault you were lured into dating Krum, no one else even had any suspicions that he was up to something, which in turn makes us to blame too. The defeat of Voldemort's previous return has made all of us slow and naïve. We have asked Draco to bring you back to Grimauld Place in 3 days. We are devising a plan but we need you brains to finalise the smaller details to avoid us getting caught. _

_I would ask you to reply but it would be dangerous. _

_I hope to see you there_

_Love your best friend _

_Harry Potter. _

'Stupid prat' Draco muttered and stalked in to the next room. Hermione took this as Draco's acceptance to take her to the Order. Well, at least it wouldn't end up in tears again. She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy, so it's short but the next chapter will be longer and much more entertaining. Thank you to who everyone who is reviewing this story, it really makes my day to know other people are enjoying it! :) <strong>

**Thank you, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	12. The Plan Begins

**Heey! Okay so here is the newest chapter, i hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>'Hermione'<p>

'Draco'

'Hermione'

'Draco'

'Hermione. Are you sure? I mean we can always go home? You don't have to do this.' Draco had been trying to convince Hermione not to visit the Order again after the aftermath of last times events.

'Yes, I am perfectly sure and if anything happens I have my big, strong protector there to beat everyone up' Hermione smirked.

'Well I am quite strong and amazing but that only comes with being a Malfoy I suppose'

'Ha! I'm not talking about you. I was talking about Ron of course.' Laughter was evident in her voice and her eyes bore into his with laughter surrounding them. Hermione ran into the door of Grimauld Place and Draco sprinted after her and grabbed her behind the waist.

'What was that Granger?'

Hermione shrieked alerting the rest of the Order to there compromising position. 'Nothing, dear Draco. Now will you please let go of me so we can greet everyone'

He smirked down to her. 'No, I don't think I will, you are my prisoner and I don't feel like letting you go,'

'What about if I do this?' Hermione twisted around to face Draco and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

'Hmmm, I suppose I could let you go. For a bit.'

Unaware the Order was watching this display of affection Molly Weasley decided to intervene to let the two love birds know they were there.

'Hermione dear' Hermione spun around and was startled by the Order standing observing their love fest and as a result lost her balance and began falling to the floor until Draco's arm caught her around the waist.

'Damn Granger, you need to sort out your balance. There's no point me protecting you if you can't even stand up straight' He looked down to her and grinned at her to which she replied with a sheepish smile.

'Sorry,' Hermione blushed and Draco snaked his arm around her waist to stay close to her.

'Well I believe we have a meeting to discuss?' Draco asked. 'We wouldn't want to stand out here all day; Hermione might loose her balance again.' He waltzed Hermione into the kitchen and they sat down next to each other as the rest of the Order proceeded to take their seats once again.

'Okay, so the last meeting ended up in a bit of a disaster, but I think we can all safely say that there is not point in arguing among our own cause, it will just make us more enemies and more people to defend ourselves against. Evil brings men together, that is something you would all do well to remember.' McGonagall's voice sliced through the silence as she began the meeting. 'Now and must return back to their protected location tomorrow night fall so we must have begun a plan. , do you have any information or any plans we could begin to use?'

'Well, ever since Harry's letter arrived I have been thinking more and more about the things discussed at our last meeting. I believe we should be starting to recruit. In 5th year Harry, Ron and I set up a club, the D.A, which we formally called Dumbledore's Army, and any members who joined swore an allegiance to the light and this therefore meant we could trust them. It was highly secretive and was an exclusive club, many Hogwarts students and teachers knew about it. We need new members for the Order and they need to be able to fight, and we know they can. After all Harry trained them himself. We should revisit the members of the D.A and tell them of the Order. If they want to join we bring them here and we use Veritaserum if we think they are loyal enough we swear them in to the Order, however they are not to join the inner circle. If they do not meet the requirements or they simply don't want to join us, we obliviate them so they have no recollection of the Order or being asked to join.' Hermione looked round to the people sitting at the table and they all seemed to be thinking it over.

'But who would go? These people would have to feel safe being asked to join? It would have to be former members of Dumbledore's army?' Charlie Weasley asked.

'Yes, but I see no reason why Harry, Ron and I cannot go? Ginny, Luna Neville-'

'No.' Draco's voice was cold and hard. 'You aren't going anywhere Hermione. You need to stay safe and I intend to keep it that way. You shan't be going.' His looked to her and his eyes showed he was being sincere.

'He's right Hermione. If you were found, we wouldn't have a chance at protecting you. The plan is good, but I don't think we can pretend it will be the same as last time we were on the run. You weren't Voldemort's number one target and he seems intent on finding you. It would be stupid, you know that.' Ron stated. Hermione felt anger form in the pit of her stomach but decided not to say anymore, she knew they were right.

'I can look after myself, but even I agree it would be silly of me to go' With these words being said she felt Draco instantly relax at her words and he kissed her temple. 'But we still need people to go.'

'Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron, would you be able to go? To follow through on this plan?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, but we would need a list of people to go too' Ginny answered and Ron, Luna and Neville all nodded their heads in acceptance of this task.

'Of course, I will have one written by morning. I would ask small amounts of people at different times; say 1-2 people a day.' Arthur advised.

'Brilliant, well I will have a list written by morning and then you can go tomorrow, we can iron out any problems with the plan if they occur.' Hermione beamed at everyone.

'Well if there are no more matters to discuss at this time,' Harry looked to everyone to see them shake their heads 'I hereby announce this 547th meeting of the Order Of The Phoenix closed.'

Scrapes of chairs filled the room as everyone got up to go about the daily routine.

Everyone was living in Grimauld Place as it could hold everybody and it had even more space for future members. This however made it extremely hard to be left alone as so many people occupied the house. Other than your own room there was nowhere you could go if you just wanted to escape the hustle and bustle of the rest of the house. Hermione already grew tired of trying to find places to read and think about possible ways Voldemort may have returned and eventually retired to her room. She hardly saw Draco, ever since the Order had accepted him he had started to find friends in Charlie and Bill Weasley, admittedly older than him, but they all shared the same interests and could hold a decent conversation. She was happy for him, but couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he missed some of his Slytherin friends. She made a mental note to bring up the subject some time in the near future.

That evening she found herself in the small sitting room curled up on a couch in front of the fire. The room was fairly square and a window could be found located on the left hand wall. The room was painted red and had wooden furniture wherever it was deemed wood was necessary. The couch faced the roaring fire and a red rug with patterns was lying on the floor, making this room incredibly cozy and warm. Hermione gazed into the fire as she thought about the people who were apart of the D.A. She wrote down a list of all the people who were possible candidates for the recruitment requirements.

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnegan _

_Hannah Abbot_

_Katie Bell_

_Susan Bones_

_Roger Davies_

_Justin Finch Fletchley _

_Lee Jordan_

_Ernie M__acmillan_

_Cormac McLaggen_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Oliver Wood_

_Cho Chang_

Hermione sighed. There wasn't nearly enough members. She frustrated herself because she should have known there wouldn't be many people and even these people might not join. Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

'Hey Hermione, how's the list coming along?'

Hermione sighed again. 'Terrible, we don't have nearly enough people and even the people I have might not join. We really need to think harder on this one.'

'Well' Said Ron 'I have a few people who I have thought of, I wrote them down in case I forgot but here you go.' Ron handed her a further slip of paper.

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Arrabella Figg_

_Dedalus Diggle_

_Elphais Doge_

'It's not many, but I figured we could give it a shot.' Ron gave her a hesitant smile and she returned it.

'Well I will keep it separate and we will propose it to the Order next month in the next meeting. Thanks Ron'

'No problem 'Mione.'

She sensed Ron was about to continue but Draco interrupted him and poked his head round the door. 'Hey love, I noticed you haven't eaten much today and Molly just served up some soup, do you want me to bring you any? Or are you going to eat with everyone?'

'I think I will come eat with everyone, I know there is so much catching up to do' She smiled at him and he grabbed her hand to pull her off the couch.

She missed the look of disappointment on Ron and Harry's faces, but they too got up and followed her into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

><p>'Draco?' Hermione and Draco were sat in the cozy drawing room once again as everyone had headed to bed. Draco had his arm around Hermione and she had buried her head on his chest which meant Draco had his head resting on top of Hermione's.<p>

'Mmm?'

'Do you ever miss any of the Slytherin's?'

Draco was puzzled. 'Why?'

'Well I just wondered if you perhaps had any loyal friends who could maybe, j-join the-'

Hermione's voice trailed off realizing how stupid she was for saying it as it made no sense once she had said it out loud.

'Well not really. I mean there is Blaise, and we have been exchanging owls recently, but I wouldn't know if he would join the Order. His parents were on the dark side, but we both decided we never wanted to be apart of something like Voldemort's followers again. I could write to him to come to the cottage, securely of course and ask him how he feels about it. I expect he would join but im not terribly sure.'

'Oh' Came Hermione's rely and they lapsed into a comfortable silence until Hermione had almost fallen asleep.

Draco sighed. 'Come on you, bedtime' He dragged Hermione off the couch and hauled her upstairs to their room. She instantly fell asleep on the bed and Draco chuckled, he really did love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay! So there is the latest chapter. As for the people joining the Order i know some of them would never ever join, but i really needed actual people from the books so therefore they are all going to be asked to join. As for the reviewing i really appreciate everyone who takes the time to review my story, it's great to know people actually like it. So Thank you. <strong>

**Until Next time**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	13. Friends Are Everything

**Heyy! So here is the next chapter, but i warn you there is only traces of Hermione and Draco's relationship, however i have good reasons for this, so i apologise in advance but i hope you enjoy anyway! **

* * *

><p>'WHAT THE HELL?'<p>

'Oh Ron calm down, your going to wake everybody up! SHHHHH'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS HARRY!'

Hermione woke up to the dulcet tones of Harry and Ron obviously in an argument. She rolled over to find Draco gone, but a note left in his place.

_My Hermione, _

_I have_ _left for the time being. I have ministry work to follow up on and I need to talk to Kingsley. I shall be back by nightfall to take you home. Sorry I didn't wake you up but you looked so angelic sleeping. You are protected here, and if anything happens I will be there immediately. Spend the day with Potter and Weasley, I know they miss you. Until nightfall my love. _

_Yours forever, _

_Draco x _

_P.S Don't miss my beautiful face too much. _

Hermione smiled and grunted at his last statement.

'Bloody Malfoy, thinks' he's bloody God's Gift to women.' Hermione slid out of bed and took a shower beginning to prepare for a day with the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

'RON! Shut up! Ginny and I were merely discussing the possibility of moving to Godric's Hollow **after** the war.'

'YOU'RE TAKING AWAY MY SISTER! SHE BELONGS WITH US!'

'And where is that Ron? The burrow is gone. We have no home. So it's about time we started thinking about what to do after the war. We are going to have to move so we were merely discussing possibilities.' Ginny snapped.

'Home is with family Ginny,' Ron said. 'I have no family and you're the closest family I have, if you move who do I have?'

'Ron. We will always be family. Moving locations doesn't affect that. You forget that we are wizards and witches. There are portkey's, apparition, the floo network, we won't be far away, but it means something to Harry, so we are moving there. Harry has been given his parents house, so we are going to repair it and live there. It holds history, Ron, history that both Harry and I want to keep with us forever. You can always visit, stay the night if you prefer, but we are moving and it's time you moved on too.'

Ron grumbled something about food and stormed out the room.

'Hey guys!' Greeted Hermione. 'What's wrong? Why is everyone so solemn?'

'It's just Ronald, being Ronald' answered Ginny. 'He can be an absolute unfeeling prat at times, but it's alright now. He's calmed down' Ginny smiled and Hermione returned one of her own.

'So how are you Hermione? How did you and Draco get together? I must admit that it was a surprise to me, but then I spoke to him and he's actually pretty decent. He's made a few mistakes in the past, but who hasn't?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Well I'm good, well fantastic really. I mean I shouldn't feel that, what with Voldemort's return but I feel amazing! I think it's probably due to Draco, and he has been so kind to me, and I guess our prejudices against each other before just held up barriers in the way. However I am glad that we have set aside our differences, because now I feel like I have everything I could want. He is so much better than Viktor, but I just didn't know what it felt like to be probed for information and used so I never suspected anything with Viktor, y'know?'

Ginny nodded.

'So how did you and Draco get together Mione? Harry asked.

'Well once we arrived at the cottage, it was hell. Draco was his usual cold, nasty, pigheaded self. We didn't speak until a letter arrived from the Order stating its hiatus. Naturally I became disheartened to learn that no action was going to be taken until information could be gathered, so Draco took me out to the nearby village and this man started to come on to me, and Draco swept in and saved the day. Im guessing that's when everything started. Though we didn't tell each other how we felt until after the last meeting that ended in disaster and he told me he loved me and ever since it's just been bliss I suppose' Hermione beamed at them, reliving the memories of their relationship together. 'Anyway Gin, what happened in Australia? Anything big?'

'No, it was pretty uneventful, the kids were a nightmare. Where's daddy? Where's daddy? I just couldn't live with them continually reminding me that Harry wasn't there with us, so mum decided to take them to her wing of the house every afternoon to give me some peace and quiet, which I owe her for. However one day, she told me she was going to the town to get some supplies and that she and dad would be back by the afternoon to take the kids. However they didn't come back until the evening saying there had been an attack and they had to hide in a little cave. All they saw was the figure, the same one from Gringotts, by the sounds of it, staring at the cave which meant they couldn't move, and eventually the figure just left. They didn't know if this person knew they were there or was waiting for someone who failed to turn up. No one knows. By which time the meeting had been scheduled and we told everyone about it' Ginny shrugged, the fiery redhead looked very tired, from worrying about her children and Harry's safety.

'So where are the children now? Asked Hermione.

'In the play room' Harry replied 'We leave them there in the day, with constant checks of course and then put them to bed at night. It keeps them occupied and Ginny and I often go up and play with them, as does everyone else in the house. It's just a way of keeping them out of being lost or getting in danger in the house. It's ever so big, you see Mione, we found another corridor loaded with rooms that heads off of the main corridor so there is plenty of places for the children to get lost'

Hermione chuckled, she could imagine the children all in different places with the parents attempting to catch hold of all of them.

'So where Draco then Hermione? Asked George as he waltzed into the room, he winked at her and raised his eyebrows.

'Honestly George, he's at the ministry, apparently he has business to attend too. I woke up with nothing but a letter this morning, but he should be back by nightfall ready to leave for the cottage'

'Hmmmm,'

The young adults all lapsed into silence whilst they listened to the rest of the house, each of them deeply engulfed in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>'Right, Hermione, Neville, Luna and I are going to try recruiting the first member after lunch. Ron decided to bail, he said it might be dangerous considering that he too is a target for Voldemort, but personally he's still pissed with this morning's 'discussion'.' Ginny announced at the table as everyone was tucking into a soup prepared by Molly.<p>

'Mmm, yes, Ginny I have the list here' Hermione handed the parchment to Ginny. 'You need to be careful, don't take the parchment with you, in case someone steals it, the contacts on that sheet will be in danger. I suggest you visit Seamus and Dean first. They will be the easiest too persuade.'

As everyone finished their French onion soup, Ginny, Neville and Luna all gathered their belongings they would need and got ready to depart. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table and Harry kissed Ginny goodbye, before the stepped out the porch and apparated to Muggle London to find Dean Thomas, first target of the Order of the Phoenix recruitment strategy.

They rapped upon a wooden door painted a deep blue with the number 29 engraved in silver lettering. The door opened very slowly, as a curious figure eyed the 3 figures standing outside his door. Dean relaxed and let out a sigh as he realised who it was.

'Neville, Ginny, Luna! I'm so pleased to see you, it's been a while since I last saw you three, Neville im sure the last time we met was three months ago outside the bookshop.'

Neville chuckled 'It has been a while old friend, but im afraid it is more than pleasantries we are exchanging today.'

Dean sighed. 'Ahh, I guessed there was something you came about, well please do come in, it would make me feel more comfortable if we weren't all standing on the doorstep in broad daylight with 'him' walking about'

Dean opened the door further to allow the group into his apartment. Dean motioned for them to go into the cream and coffee coloured living room to sit down and talk.

'So, what do I owe the pleasure to see three great school friends once again? Asked Dean with a smile.

'Well Dean' Replied Luna, 'we all belong to a secret society, called the Order Of The Phoenix, set up by Dumbledore many moons ago. However with the recent war, numbers have declined, but we need to gain all the members we can so we are targeting the former D.A. We need to wipe Voldemort out for good, and I think we can do it with more members, so we have been sent to recruit. If you choose to join, we will take you to headquarters and you shall have to pledge your allegiance and be placed under Veritaserum, then if you are deemed eligible you can choose to live in the headquarters with everyone, or continue living here, but with full contact with the Order.'

Dean looked pensive. 'What if I choose not to join? What would the consequences be?'

'Of course we would respect your decision Dean, it is not an easy decision to make and you would loose no friends, but to avoid any suspicions if Voldemort were to catch you or put you under Veritaserum to know if you knew anything you would be obliviated so you would have no recollection of the Order at all' Ginny replied. 'We will need to know now though Dean, to avoid having to return to obliviate you.'

'I'm in. I helped during Hogwarts, so I see no reason not too help now. Although I'm pretty sure Seamus would want to join too-'

'Well actually Dean, he was our next stop,' Neville chuckled.

'Well I don't see why not then, I'm in' Dean smiled and everyone laughed, a new member could bring a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there is the latest chapter. I know there isn't much action between Hermione and Draco but Draco must go to the ministry and Hermione has to help out with the plan, so adding in any more of their antics just wouldn't help the story in this chapter. So Please Review!<strong>

**Thanks **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	14. This Is Love

**Heyy! I would just like to say a quick thank you again to everyone who is reviewing this story. It really helps! Enjoy...:)**

* * *

><p>'Hermione? What are you still doing here? Is Draco not back yet?' Arthur Weasley asked.<p>

Draco had failed to return and it was 10 minutes to midnight, he was never this late without sending her a warning.

'No, I'm worried. What if something happened?' Tears were beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of being with him. He was a part of her now.

Noticing the girl's tears forming Arthur stepped in. 'I'm sure he has just run over in the meeting. The ministry are terrible for doing that. Go to bed. I'll notify Draco when he gets back and he can take you home then.' Hermione nodded and did as she was instructed.

She trailed up the stairs as she heard Arthur make a drink and sit down at the kitchen table. She entered their room and slipped under the covers before sleep swept over her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the ministry meeting.<strong>

'Draco, I mean it. You're going to have to be so careful from now on. Go straight to the cottage and don't leave it until you know. Don't let her leave, keep her in your eyesight at all times. I mean it Draco. Once this happens, it's going to mean everything that you carry through with this mission. Then take her to base, but you cannot leave until it happens. I trust you with this mission Draco, do not fail me.' His deadly serious voice hit Draco hard. The minister was always calm and collected, but he looked scared and unfathomably flustered.

Sat in his office Draco sat down, he looked around the room he had been allocated his first day here. It was completely bare, other than for the desk and chair that occupied the lonely room.

It seemed bizarre the decisions being made at the moment. Fear. It creates peoples minds to twist into thinking an entirely different way, warping the way you think into a wave of different decisions. It was this Draco couldn't understand, as the ministry of magic it should be strong and impermeable, but instead it was like a mud shack, easily destroyable by many different circumstances.

With a last glance around his office he apparated to the outside of Grimauld Place and noticed no one to be about, seeing as he had been away for longer than he had first thought. He noticed a single, dull light coming from the kitchen and hoped it wasn't Hermione up and worrying about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimauld Place.<strong>

'Draco?' Arthur called out.

'Hello sir, I apologise for my late arrival, I didn't believe it would take that long to talk over some protection strategies, but other matters needed to be discussed according to the minister.'

'It's quite alright, and you can call me Arthur you know. We are on the same side now Draco, we are friends.' Arthur smiled at him and Draco looked happy to be accepted by the man.

'Now Draco, I sent Hermione to bed. She was worrying and I told her it would just be ministry business but she still seemed unsure. Anyway, im sure you need to be returning soon, so I'm going to head to bed.' Arthur shook Draco's hand and disappeared out the door.

Draco walked into their room and saw his angel sleeping. She was beautiful. He walked over to her sleeping form and shook her awake.

She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open.

'Draco?'

'Hey, we need to get going.'

Hermione nodded and Draco picked her up bridal style and took them to the chimney connected to the floo work and they disappeared from Grimauld Place.

Hermione smiled at the sight of the cottage. It felt like a home to her now and she was grateful for being blessed with being able to live here with a perfect man. She looked over to find him staring out the window, to the glistening sea, highlighted by the serene moonlight.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

'You're so sexy when you're distracted.'

He sighed. 'You should go to bed, I expect you're tired.'

'I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you all day' Hermione was confused with the sudden coldness Draco was forcing toward her.

'Hermione.' His eyes were hard and dominant over her soft ones. 'Go to bed.'

Sensing she was going to loose this fight she stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her room, signalling he wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed with her tonight.

She begrudgingly got into bed and missed the warmth Draco usually provided. She berated herself about whether it was her fault Draco had snapped toward her. These thoughts consumed her mind and she barely slept that night. It seemed the tension emitting from Draco had taken over the entire house like a deep, dark shadow.

* * *

><p>Hermione had avoided Draco for an entire week, she spent majority of this time in her room with the door safely locked shut.<p>

She did not know if Draco had tried to talk to her, and a part of her didn't want to know in case he hadn't. She would go down in the evening for food and depart to take it to her room. Solitude. Distance. Being the Gryffindor bookworm had made her the master of these two things, but it was the deafening silence that got to her to most. A silence that seemed to pierce her ears and settle deep in her heart. She longed for the touch of him, because he made her who she was.

This was just a glimpse of how she would feel if she lost him. She could see now she had been naïve with Viktor, almost stupid to believe she were in love with him, when she knew that love was not something that would form, if your mind was clouded with doubt.

She had put her mind to find some more leads onto how Voldemort could possibly have returned, though the books all had nothing about how horcruxes could survive, so how would anyone possibly be able to survive. They had killed all 7, and Voldemort himself. Did they kill all of the horcruxes? Perhaps one wasn't an actual horcrux which allowed one to still live creating his return? A thought sprung to Hermione's mind that they should investigate Voldemort's grave. There could be vital evidence there that would help them. He was buried on an island. Black ash littered the ground and nothing could be found but the silent presence of a dormant Volcano. The ministry had decided Voldemort could burn forever for his terrors to the wizarding world and should be punished for all eternity.

Her stomach grumbled and she groaned; great, she'd have to leave the solitary confinement that kept her away from the irate Malfoy, located somewhere downstairs as it was only 3 o'clock and he would most definitely not be asleep. She slowly opened her door and tiptoed across the landing to the beginning step of the stairs and shifted herself on to each one, to avoid drawing attention to herself.

She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and turned around to head upstairs. However she slid over in her attempt to run and alerted Draco that she was there.

'Owww!' Hermione hissed, but she knew that Draco would have heard her, and she made an attempt to clamber upwards to run upstairs, but a hot burning sensation shot through her ankle and alerted her that her ankle was sprained.

'Bloody hell' Hermione noticed Draco had entered the room not 5 seconds after she had hissed and he knelt down to her, but she refused to meet his silver orbs with her soft chestnut eyes.

'Are you alright?' Draco asked, but you could see he was hesitant to ask.

'What does it look like Draco? Do you honestly think I would be just sitting here talking to you if I was okay? I'd have gone a long time ago' Hermione hissed.

Draco felt the words she said; they wormed their way down into his stomach to make him feel nauseous that she had directed them at him.

He sighed. 'Your going to need an ice pack, I'm going to take you to the sofa. However that does mean im going to have to pick you up'

'Levitate me' She demanded

'Hermione. Stop. Being. Stubborn.' Draco snarled and picked her up with not so much as a grunt of difficulty.

Draco sat her on the sofa where she lay herself down and traced the patterns of the ceiling with her eyes as Draco fetched her a potion to fix her injury

'Here' Draco handed her a pepper up potion which would fix minor injuries like Hermione's. She drunk the thick gloop with a grimace and immediately jumped up to resume returning to her room. Draco's arm looped around her waist and hauled her back to his chest in a vice like grip to stop her from running away from him. She averted her eyes from his face and struggled to get free, but she knew she would have to hear him out, as this grip was one of his worst and you could barley ever get free of it without his permission.

'We have a situation to sort out love' Draco said 'and we aren't leaving until we have sorted it out.'

Silence.

She wasn't going to say anything to him. She was stubborn and that she was grateful for today as it meant she would persist to not talk to him.

Seeing as she was silent Draco continued. 'I'm sorry I snapped the other day, I didn't mean too. It was just business at the ministry. It made me short tempered.'

Silence.

'Hermione please. Look I know I upset you, but I regret what I did. You know that'

Hermione's raised her eyebrows, but her eyes were still averted from his face, and this was the only contact she gave him.

Silence.

'Hermione say something please.'

Silence.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again and Draco's arms relaxed realising she wasn't going to give him any answers. She walked away and she heard Draco's whisper.

_I love you_.

Her eyes began to water and she paused where she was in her stride. She loved him too. So why couldn't see respect him and get over a mistake he had made. She would wish that should she make a mistake in their relationship.

She turned and ran to him pulling him in for a kiss. Forgetting the hurt. Forgetting the stubbornness. Forgetting the argument.

Love.

This is love.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know i haven't really told you much about whats happening in the story, but the next chapter will most certainly be back to the Order, and Dean, Seamus and everybody. I felt this chapter was needed really so yeah here it is :L. Review please. They always make my day. <strong>

**Until Next Time Peeps.**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	15. Surprises All Round

**Heyy! So I haven't updated lately, but I have been really busy with going back to school and coursework and that. Then today of course was the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middelton so I just had to watch that. :') Lovely. Now here is the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>As the rain pelted down on the crystal glass window, the sun shone down, illuminating the drops as they ran down the window pane. It was opposites, just like the ice cold glare and the mesmerising stare. It had been a month since the argument and the Order meeting and Draco was incredibly tense and shifty. He would jump at the slightest noise and constantly scanned the outside landscape. Week after week Draco had been pre-occupied, like something was clouding his mind and Hermione had given up asking what was making him paranoid. Yet again as she sat in the library gazing into the roaring fire that was so accommodating in the October chills, Draco was perched on the window ledge, looking for something that he couldn't find.<p>

Hermione broke the silence.

'Draco?'

He looked from the window to the beautiful girl he was protecting. He loved her. This was his sole reason for refusing to stop staring at the protruding landscape and invading darkness. Across the hills a pulsing black cloud loomed awaiting to take its victims. It was coming and he had to be prepared. Hearing his loves voice he turned to face her.

'Yes?'

'Please, tell me what's wrong. I hate for it to be eating away at you, and there is nothing I can do to help you if you do not tell me.'

'I refuse to make you worry' Draco replied. 'I can deal with it.'

'I will worry if you don't tell me, just as much as if you did tell me. Either way, im worried, so perhaps you should just tell me' Her eyes begged for him to tell her.

'The day I was late, and we came back from the ministry. We had that argument you remember?' He asked her.

She nodded. 'Well I was uptight because the minister told me he expected for the ministry to fall in the next few months. He knows that already they had been infiltrated, and to expect that soon the ministry would have disintegrated into nothing but Deatheaters and precious pure-blooded citizens. As you know I work for the ministry, they know im here, they know of your location. I received word a few days ago stating the minister had changed, Kingsley left to the Order for protection, which leaves the post open. I expect any day for Deatheaters to arrive here, but we must stay here until they arrive. Unless they break the protection barriers we can't leave until 3 days before, but we have to notify the ministry to get them to lift the spells.' Draco paused to see Hermione's reaction.

'Oh,'

'I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. As soon as they arrive we are flooing to Grimauld Place, but we must await their arrival until then.'

Hermione nodded. The tension seemed to have built up in the room at Draco's explanation and Hermione's mind went into overdrive at the sudden realisation of how serious things were becoming.

'So I guess now we wait?' She asked.

'Now we wait.'

* * *

><p>'Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Welcome to headquarters of Order Of The Phoenix. If you would please enter the kitchen down this hallway and we will begin.' McGonagall announced.<p>

Dean and Seamus walked down the dark, pulsating corridor to the kitchen both excited to join the cause. The entered the kitchen to see just Luna and Neville smiling at them.

Luna's voice, soft like caramel, rang through the room.

'Please, sit. It's a pleasure to see you once again.' She gestured to the two seats at the kitchen table.

'Now, there is a small vial containing Veritaserum in front of you. Please drink it.' Asked McGonagall.

Dean and Seamus both took the vial in their hands and drank the potion, both grimacing afterward.

'What are your views on Voldemort?'

'I hate him. He ruined my life plenty of times before, I had to go on the run and I would do anything to see him dead.' Dean spat.

'Here here' Said Seamus.

'Would you be willing to fight for the Order?'

'Until the death' Both men stated.

'Would you ever leak information to the other side?'

'Never. Unless under the imperious curse'

'Are either of you in league with Voldemort at this present time?'

'No.'

'If you were to join the Order you would always stay loyal to this side?'

'Yes, Voldemort has no place in my life.'

'Agreed.'

'I believe them both to be legitimate for the order.' Stated McGonagall.

'Fantastic' Exclaimed Luna.

'Well we have more people to recruit then don't we? See you later.'

As Neville and Luna apparated to the next location McGonagall explained to the new recruits the rules and expectations before showing them to there room.

The Order of the Phoenix was growing.

* * *

><p>'Draco?'<p>

'Hermione?'

'Draco?'

'Hermione?'

A long slender finger was pointed at each of them every time their name was spoken.

A cruel laugh echoed throughout the room and it rebounded of the cold stone walls and rough floor.

'What do you want?' Hermione snapped.

'Well now, my dear Hermione. Did being friends with Potter not teach you manners? Or was that because your filthy muggle parents didn't teach you them hmm? Never mind, I suppose I could teach you'

Hermione's shackles were released and Lucius Malfoy walked out from the shadows into the illuminating light. He aimed his wand toward Hermione and smirked.

'Now my dear mudblood. What do you say when you want something?' Lucius looked at

her with discuss and uttered one word that would cause unimaginable pain. 'Crucio'

The word smacked Draco in the face and made him struggle to be free of his chains at Hermione's piercing screams. She was writhing in pain on the floor, gasping to be free, but she managed to whisper, just one word, for the pain to stop. Momentarily of course.

'_Please'_

Lucius kicked her and she clamped her mouth shut. He looked toward Draco. The son he wished was a stain on a bed sheet. 'YOU'RE PATHETIC!' He raged 'You pick a mudblood and even worse than that one that cannot endure pain. She's weak. Just like you.'

Lucius freed his son of his chains and dragged Draco over to Hermione's limp form.

'Crucio'

Hermione screamed.

And screamed,

And screamed.

'I'm going to fetch someone who is very important and im sure you would both like to meet. The Lady Of Darkness.' With a sneer Lucius briskly walked out the door and his footsteps disappeared into the distance.

Draco looked to Hermione. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises and she had a black eye already forming. He knew more of the injuries would be internal, which only made him act faster.

'Hermione?'

Her eyes fluttered open, but she looked exhausted, on the brink of passing out yet again.

In one movement Draco had swept her into his arms. He began to run toward the exit but Hermione muttered two words to him before falling limp in his arms.

_Call Harry. _

He noticed a small shard of mirror in her hand; he examined it closely before an emerald green eye peered back at him.

'Potter?'

'Draco? What's happened? Where's Hermione?'

'Harry listen. We need you to send Kreacher to find us. Don't ask just do it' Draco's voice was desperate.

Not a moment later did Kreacher appear.

'You must come with Kreacher. You are wanted by Master Potter.' He rasped and swiftly took Draco's elbow and clicked his fingers, sweeping them from view.

They arrived at the sight of Dinner and everyone immediately became alarmed. Draco rushed up the stairs to the room he and Hermione usually occupied and swiftly laid her on the bed. Molly Weasley rushed into the room carrying healing potions, but there was only so much potions could do.

'She's going to die. We need a healer and now.' Molly announced, her voice laced with worry.

* * *

><p>I recently joined the Order. My parents killed I had nowhere to go. This time I was being recruited but I had no choice. I like having control so I joined the Order of the Phoenix. My best friend had told me of his situation and had informed me of their existence and I immediately apparated straight to the headquarters during the attack. I was questioned like every recruit and given a safe place to live. I had befriended everyone, especially Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Prejudices grow old, and appearances wear thin.<p>

I was reading a book in the comfort of my room, when I heard commotion. I stepped out onto the landing to see the girl I loved being hauled into a room. I sprinted down the stairs to a sight I was not prepared for. Before I could think at all the words escaped my mouth.

'I can heal. I'm a healer.'

I could see the surprise in Draco's eyes, and the hope in Molly's so I stepped forward and began to heal the girl I had loved since I saw her in my first year. Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the newest chapter! I don't know if you can guess who the last person's POV is, but i can guarantee you they won't love Hermione. They are going to be like a sibling type of relationship. I hope this chapter isn't too fast paced, but i really wanted to just get everyone under one roof so yeah. I just want to say thank you for everyone reviewing its really helpful, and thank you to everyone who is reading this story. <strong>

**Sorry for being late with the updates. **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	16. Dead

**Heyy! So here you go, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Blaise?' Draco's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his Italian stallion best friend standing in the doorway. 'Blaise, my man, its good to see you! What the hell you doing here mate?' Draco and Blaise slapped each others backs in their own special greeting.<p>

'Well this is all rather touching,' snapped Ron 'but Hermione needs medical attention now. So are you going to help her or not?'

Blaise immediately remembered why he had arrived here in the first place and began to tend to Hermione's internal injuries.

'How bad is it Blaise?' Draco whispered. 'Will she be alright?' Draco was terrified that Hermione's injuries were going to be severe and the possibility of loosing his love had flitted through his mind on more than a few occasions.

'Well, she's, she's…' Blaise's voice trailed off as he looked to the delicate creature he had admired since his first year. He loved that she could stand up for herself, that she was proud of whom she was, that she wasn't afraid of being defiant to the prejudices people had.

Draco's strangled voice filled the room. 'Blaise?'

'Well she must have sustained a severe head injury which has led to the swelling of her brain. I won't be able to do anymore until the swelling has gone down. So for now, we must wait.'

Draco nodded and a lone tear slid down his cheek. Obviously Granger meant more to Draco than Blaise had expected. Draco perched himself on the side of her bed and stroked her hair. The crowded room began to file out, sensing that Draco would call them if any changes in her situation occurred. The only person to stay watching this display of affection was Blaise. He too sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching, wishing and admiring.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Draco broke through the silence in the room, dragging Blaise from his thoughts.<p>

'So how did you end up here Blaise?'

Blaise shifted in his seat and looked to his best friend.

'Well, I received your letter about the Order and I kept this thought in mind, seeing as I knew eventually we were to be attacked. My parents however, they said they would not be joining sides at all, and would stay neutral, the last war had shown them neither side was better. Naturally though ol' Voldy wouldn't have a family of powerful purebloods just sitting neutral, so an attack was organised sometime 2 weeks ago. I was out at 's, but I returned to find my parents gone, I assume dead and a note telling to pick my side, be a man, or death would come my way. However I refused to join the side that would entail almost certain death, so I came here. I was questioned, deemed eligible and joined the cause.' Draco nodded at Blaise's explanation.

'So, you think your folks really are dead? They always seemed the type to run.'

Blaise shrugged. 'I don't know. It's unlike my parents to be attacked without knowing. However I searched the previous hideouts and they were all empty, no one had been there since the last war. They could be dead, they could be alive,' Blaise kept his composure, but something in his eyes told the world something was troubling him, but Draco knew he would tell it when ready, for he wasn't a man who cried at every bad thing.

'So how did you end up here Drake? I mean Granger? How did you get together?'

'Well, you remember I was assigned to be top Auror? After the return of Voldemort had been confirmed the ministry went straight into defence mode, but I had a special mission. Protect Granger. Voldemort had decided he would bring Harry to him, therefore taking his friends, Ron was first, tortured, but he had no information and got free, which is unusual. Hermione was next, of course she was still close to Harry, and so she would never get free if Voldemort were to get hold of her. I fell in love with her Blaise. I don't know how, I don't know why. But I did. She's amazing, beautiful, talented, my prejudices changed and we realised that hate had gotten in the way of what we felt for each other. I think, I think I might ask her to marry me Blaise. Not now, sometime after the war is over, I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I actually like her friends, I fight for her cause, and I would die for her. We were escaping, when she was injured, and the Deatheaters found us, but I thought the floo network would be working, but they cut us off, I couldn't apparate, it was to risky with all the spells flying around, and then Lucius got her and it just all spiralled out of control. Her screams, I can still hear them, my father will get what's coming to him. Im going to kill him Blaise.'

Draco's eyes were tortured, but Blaise knew Lucius didn't stand a chance against Draco.

'I see.'

Silence once again fell on the two best friends as they retold the stories they had just heard from one another in their head over and over again.

* * *

><p>'Draco?' Hermione croaked.<p>

Draco instantly shot to Hermione's side, stroking her hair.

'Hey,' He said softly 'Blaise is just going to check you over again, alright?' She nodded slightly and Blaise walked over. He cast all the spells and charms and announced she was going to be okay. Blaise ordered Draco to get some toast and a glass of water and to tell everyone to stay downstairs, but that Hermione was going to be alright.

'Of course' Draco left the room.

'Hermione, im Blaise, Blaise Zabini. I'm a healer.' He smiled at her.

'It's nice to meet you Blaise. I wish it could be under better circumstances though. You're Draco's best friend yes?'

'Yes,' replied Blaise.

'Well, im glad Draco has at least one loyal Slytherin friend. I do worry that he gets lonely at times.' Seeing her concern for Draco made Blaise smile, he may not be able to have Hermione as his own, but if she loved his best mate like that, Blaise would be able to get over her.

Draco returned with a tray of toast and a glass of water and set it down in front of her.

'Tuck in' He chuckled and Hermione smiled, hopefully she would be up and planning the next step to the plan soon.

* * *

><p>'You know, I think I might grow a beard,' said Dean admiring himself in the mirror.<p>

Seamus laughed. 'Dude, no. Seriously, no girl would ever date you.'

'Luna would. Luna loves a bearded man.' Said Harry as he entered the room.

'What do I love?' Questioned Luna. 'Pudding?'

'No, Ron have you seen my glasses?'

'No Harry I haven't seen your glasses, but why do I love Ron?' Luna replied

'No Luna you don't love Ron, you love beards correct?'

'I admire beards; I do not love men with them.' She answered

Seamus let out a low whistle. 'Harsh blow Luna. Oi Dean, don't grow a beard.'

Dean grumbled and stalked out the room in a huff.

'So how's the recruiting going?' Asked Ron as he plopped himself down on the plush sofa.

'It's going well; we recruited 6 new members, although Cormac was reluctant so I didn't even take a chance with him.' Neville said.

'Oh, right tosser he is. Gods, he tried almost groping Hermione with his filthy hands. Stupid Prat.' Ron ranted.

Ignoring Ron's rant Harry spoke next.

'So who are the new recruits Neville?'

'Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot. Katie Bell. Roger Davies. Lee Jordan and Ernie Macmillan. They were all eager to join; I should say they were scared some of them, I mean Ernie and Katie Bell both live on their own, so the protection of Grimauld Place seemed a relaxing idea to them you know?'

Harry nodded. 'But the rest aren't staying here?'

Neville shook his head 'No, they have families. As much as they would love to be able to come here, we aren't teenagers anymore. We have responsibilities, families; Grimauld Place has only enough rooms for members, but not their families too. It would just get crowded'

'It's already like a prison here. I mean you can't escape all the noise unless it's like 3 in the morning.'

'Yeah, well hopefully the Order will get a new lead soon which we can use against him.'

Luna's solemn voice filled the room. 'I hope so'

* * *

><p>'Right okay, now we are getting to have quite a lot of people at these meetings so I suggest people shut up and listen. If we talk over each other it just makes it harder to get any information from anyone at all.' Amelia Johnson a ministry lawyer spoke up.<p>

'Draco, you should tell everyone what happened with Hermione's attack and injuries.'

Draco nodded and recounted the story to the Order, who in turn all looked surprised at the lengths the Deatheaters had gone to get hold of Hermione.

'It seems, as though they knew you would try to run. They knew your game Draco, you were predictable.' Arthur stated.

'That is what I think. A few weeks into our stay and we went to the village and I expect they already knew by then we were located in the area. They had already infiltrated the ministry I think'

'Yes that sounds plausible' Blaise said. 'Hermione by the way is completely healed, she just needs to rest for a few days and she will be perfectly fine'

Everyone smiled and was grateful for Blaise joining the Order. He had proved himself which was relief to everyone.

* * *

><p>As the meeting continued downstairs Hermione grew extremely bored. She liked to be able to move and to go where she liked, but stuck in bed day and night wasn't something she liked.<p>

She realized with sudden embarrassment she needed the toilet and had no option but to get up and go. She slid out of bed and she felt her feet reach onto the cold stone floor; she sat up and raised herself to full height on her feet. She walked to the bathroom and a sudden wave of dizziness took hold of her and she made a panicked grab for the stair rail, but missed and began to fall before she fell into darkness.

She tumbled down the stairs and her body landed at the bottom, limp like a puppet. The Order meeting was still in session, so no one was alerted to Hermione's incident.

**2 Hours Later**

'And that concludes the 467th order of the phoenix meeting.' Draco had zoned out a half our ago, he itched to check on Hermione. He worried she would get bored on her own and attempt some stupid thing and injure herself. He picked himself up from his seat and was first out the door from the kitchen. His heart flipped in his stomach and he stared at the sight before him. His love. His one and only love was sprawled across the floor her legs splayed out behind her. She has obviously fallen down the stairs, but Draco wondered how she had done it.

'Blaise!' He shouted and ran over to her pulling her face into his hands. Dammit! Where was Blaise? 'BLAISE?'

Blaise came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face that instantly slid off at the sight he was greeted with.

'Blaise. Is she, is she dead?'

Blaise looked to Draco's eyes.

'Mate she's been here for a while. I think at least and hour and a half and without medical attention it's virtually impossible.' Blaise continued to mutter to himself until Draco pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Blaise. Is. She. Dead?'

'Yes.' He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>heh, heh, heh. Well there you go. Now when i first started this story i got quite a reviews and suddenly i like have only one person reviewing. So i have decided that i want 3 reviews for every chapter if you want more. I really want to make my writing better, but i can't if people don't review. So yeah sorry to be a pain.<br>Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	17. Investigations

**Heyy! Okay so the reviews were fabulous! I'm so glad you all care for Hermione so much :'), but alas you will have to read on to find out if she is dead ;)**

* * *

><p>'NO!' Draco shouted. 'No, she can't be dead? She can't. No, no. no. This isn't the way it's supposed to happen.' Draco whispered. He looked to Blaise.<p>

'There has to be something you can do, please. Blaise, please. I beg of you anything.'

Blaise sighed and looked guilty. 'I don't know. Believe me if there was something, anything I could do I would have tried it. There is nothing you can do Drake, she's gone.'

Draco screamed an agonising, twisted, strangled scream that did not seem to belong to that of a Slytherin. He kissed Hermione's forehead, and let out a strangled cry as his tears dripped from his face onto Hermione.

'Draco?' A small voice said. Draco's head snapped up to the voice, to find his angel at the top of the stairs.

'But, how? I don't understand. You're dead?' Draco looked to the girl in his arms.

A replica, she was like a twin, exactly the same sculpted face, plump lips, beautiful, doe brown eyes.

'Draco! Get back. One of them must be fake. For our sake Draco, I hope the real Hermione is the one at the top of the stairs.' Arthur warned.

The live Hermione looked so confused. She spoke with confusion evident in her voice.

'I don't understand, I've been sleeping?'

'Hermione' Said Harry 'What did you call Ron in 5th year in the common room?'

'Erm, oh, a teaspoon?' She answered slightly puzzled.

Harry nodded. 'That's Hermione alright, but if she's Hermione then who is that?' asked Harry.

'Who cares?' Draco threw over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to Hermione, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her.

'I thought I'd lost you.' He whispered.

'Never. I will always be here'

'We need to hold a meeting. Now.' Spoke Molly Weasley to which everyone replied with nodding heads and they walked into the kitchen.

'Draco?' Hermione asked quietly. 'Who's that?' She said pointing to the floor.

Draco realised that with death whatever spell the person has used to look like Hermione had worn off. A brown haired girl, with a pug face and hooked nose stared up to the ceiling. Draco gulped.

'Oh God. It's Pansy.'

'Why would she do this?' Hermione asked.

'She was infatuated with me. She loved me, word must have gotten round about us, which means Pansy got jealous. We were supposed to be married, but the war ended and I left her.'

'So she was going to pretend to be me?'

'Yes, but she must have fallen down the stairs.' Draco replied.

'Well I fell down the stairs earlier; there was a loose step and then all i remember was everything going black, and I woke up to find myself in my bed?' Hermione questioned herself.

'She must have placed you there. If only one of you appeared at a time no one would have any problems, no one would know that two of you existed. Eventually you would have been disposed of and Pansy and I would be together.' Draco gulped.

'How do you know all of this?' Hermione asked.

'She's simple. This was a simple plan, but it backfired before she even had a chance, but I want to know how she got in here.' Draco fumed. 'She could have killed Hermione and no one would have known. It means we have been infiltrated.'

Neville looked toward everyone. 'Call the Order meeting, everyone is to attend. I want enough bottles of Veritaserum for everyone. Today we are going to find out where loyalties lie'

Draco pulled Hermione to him and eyed everyone suspiciously. You could never be to careful, not now.

'Neville, once everyone has arrived we need to secure the facility so nobody can leave. The person who has betrayed us, they need to be obliviated of any recognition of the Order or given fake information.'

'I agree, it could be disastrous if they got away. We wouldn't be able to know what information has been given out.'

Blaise cut in. 'They will be here shortly. I have notified them that it is of utmost importance and they should be here in at least 10 minutes. After 10 minutes has passed the wards will go up and I guess, we will all know who is loyal and who is not.'

* * *

><p>10 minutes passed and as promised all Order members had arrived. Everyone was sitting at the long kitchen table, each with a goblet of pumpkin juice and Vertiesirum <strong>(of course only selected members knew of the Veritaserum to be present).<strong>

Each member was instructed to take a drink of the Goblet, and as Veritaserum effects last up to 1 hour this left enough time for each person to be questioned.

'Now, you have all just consumed Veritaserum and will be asked a series of questions regarding where your loyalties lie. Someone in this room has betrayed us to that of the dark side. We shall work in a clockwork rotation starting with you Ronald.' Stated Hermione.

Each member was asked the same questions.

'Have you given any information to that of the other side intentionally?'

'Where do your loyalties lie?'

'Do you believe the other sides actions are acceptable and should be practiced throughout the wizarding world?'

'Have you betrayed the Order Of The Phoenix?'

Each member had made acceptable answers to each question and was no longer a suspect.

**(If you would like to know the people who are currently in the Order of the Phoenix there is a list at the bottom of this chapter that will help you)**

Parvarti Patil was the next person to be asked. Hermione noticed her beginning to shift and fidget in her seat which made Hermione instantly more suspicious of Parvarti.

'Parvarti Patil. Have you given any information to that of the other side intentionally?'

Parvarti began to sweat but the words escaped her mouth due to the serum. 'Yes.'

Hermione eyes narrowed as she continued the inquisition.

'Who to?'

'Theodore Nott. He's so gorgeous, I just couldn't help it. It was payment for an evening with him.'

'What did you tell him?'

'That I loved him and I wanted to be with him forever.'

Hermione grinded her teeth together in an effort not to hit Parvarti in the face.

'Enough Parvarti! What did you tell Theodore Nott concerning the Order of the Phoenix?

'I told him the recruitment plans and that you and Draco Malfoy were together in a serious relationship.'

'Did you tell him who had been recruited into the Order?'

'Yes, they know everyone who is a member. I would all watch your backs if I were you' She added with a glare. 'I will be joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort sometime soon, and then Theo and I will be together forever.'

'Did you let Pansy in?'

Parvarti grinned and nodded. 'Hahaha, of course'

Padma looked shocked at her sister's betrayal. 'How could you do this Parvarti? We are twins; we're supposed to stay together, loyal to the light. Especially after father!'

'I can do it for love and hate. I love Theo, I always have and I shall follow him wherever he may go and I hate you for overshadowing me the entire time we have been together. You were always seen the favourite by mother and father would always praise you, but I was made to clean floors and told I should be more like you. I despise you. I have ever since we left Hogwarts and I believe I always will. And as for father, perhaps he should have watched his back more' She spat.

Draco stood up. 'I have heard enough. She needs to be disposed of, or at least made less of a liability.'

'Obliviate' Hermione sneered and Parvarti's eyes became blank and she passed out. 'She needs to be taken somewhere where she can be looked after until someone finds her.'

'St. Mungo's?' suggested Blaise.

'Yeah, I think that would be best.'

Blaise nodded. 'I can take her now; I have to pick up some supplies since we have run low due to recent events'

Blaise picked up Parvarti and flooed to St Mungo's.

At the mention of Hermione's accident everyone began to ask questions.

'Where's Pansy now?'

'How did she get in?'

'How did she fall down the stairs?'

Everyone looked to Hermione and she smiled.

'Pansy fell down the stairs, there's a loose step up there' Said Draco gravely. 'Parvarti must have told Pansy how to get in. I don't believe we could just look past Parvarti; she obviously had something going on the entire time. Why didn't anybody see?'

'People looked past it because she used to be a Gryffindor, but I think now we all know we should never trust someone because of who they used to be.' Said Luna.

'Well I think we have enough members now. I don't believe we should recruit anymore, it will just put innocent people in danger and I don't think I could live with myself knowing it was I who made them vulnerable.' Hermione quietly said.

Draco took her hand, pulled her into his chest and they stayed like this for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hermione found herself in the small cosy sitting room she had become accustomed too, with her two best friends.<p>

They had just been talking, but Hermione had had something on her mind for a while.

'Harry,'

'Hermione' He replied.

She smiled. 'I-I, think we need to go on the run again. I mean, that was how we got most of the information last time and I think whatever it is this time that has made him return is going to be answered by other people. We have done everything we can from here, but I think it's time to leave.'

'I've been thinking the same. I know Ginny won't like it, so I was thinking I would go on my own, but you're right. I need both you and Ron, if we are going to do this we need each other.' Harry nodded sadly.

'What do you think Ron?' Asked Hermione looking the boy she had come to love as a brother.

'I think it's going to be hard to leave, but, we need to go. It's the only way.' He said ashamed of having to leave his family yet again.

'Harry, perhaps we could spare a few days with everyone and then go? I'd like to spend some time with Draco before I go, im going to miss him so much'

'He's not going to be happy Hermione, when you tell him you're leaving. I think it's best to say goodbye without using those terms.' Harry stated. 'I know I'm going to have to with Ginny'

Each of the adults got wisped away into their own thoughts and the room was consumed in silence.

* * *

><p>Hermione was beginning to become increasingly anxious with having to leave Draco. She was supposed to be leaving tonight in a couple of hours after she was sure Draco had fallen asleep. She had written a letter to him, to tell him how sorry she was and how much she would miss him, it was safely tucked under his pillow. Hours passed and she felt Draco fall into a deep sleep as his body relaxed.<p>

She kissed him on the forehead and whispered to him 'Goodbye' and rolled out of bed only to be stopped by a strong arm stopping her.

'I don't know what you're up too. I don't know where you're planning to go, but I can tell you this, you're not going.'

'Draco please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I don't want to leave you, I love you, but I have to go. Even you know that'

'I can't let you, I have to stay with you, it's my job and it's my preference. I almost lost you and im not prepared to see you go again. I know you have been up to something because you keep having hushed discussions with Harry and Ron'

Hermione closed her eyes and walked toward the door. 'I'm going, I have too, you can either accept my decision and come with me, or stay here. Whatever you do is up to you and I have no qualms with whatever you choose, but I would much prefer it if you would support me in this decision and come with me'

Draco rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew she had won, he would follow her to the ends of the earth

'Fine, where are we going?' he grumbled.

Hermione smiled and ran up to him planting a kiss on his lips.

'Investigating' she whispered into his ear and her eyes glinted with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>ORDER OF THE PHEONIX <strong>

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Fleur Weasley

Minerva McGonagall

George Weasley

Bill Weasley

Percy Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hannah Abbot

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Roger Davies

Justin Finch Fletchley

Lee Jordan

Ernie Macmillan

Padma Patil

Parvarti Patil

Alicia Spinnet

Oliver Wood

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Dedalus Diggle

Elphais Doge

**Okaaay! So Hermione isn't dead, and I was never going to make her die, but i thought it would be a good cliff hanger for people to review with. I'm happy to say that the reviews I got were helpful and hopefully i'm making progress with my work? I realise this story has gone a bit haywire from the summary, but I quite like where it's going, so what do you all think?  
>Hopefully you all understood about why Pansy was there, and how Hermione didn't actually die, but if you don't understand let me know and I will be happy to clear things up for you. <strong>

**I've started to realise that if i set out a plan for my story I don't stick to it, so instead i'm going to just write so I have absoloutley no idea what's going to be in the next chapter. :L **

**If you would like a next chapter I would appreciate 3 reviews. **

**Thank you**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	18. Silence

**Hey! So I haven't updated this story in ages and any plans i had for it are now completely and utterly forgotten about. It's been sooo longgg, and I really hope you are all still interested in reading this story. If not then oh well, I'm going to continue to update unit l i finish it. I hope those of you still interested aren't bored with me now. Im sorry i've not updated but yeah. Read it and Review. 3**

* * *

><p>Silence reigned through the house; many people lived there yet silence ruled. It was not a happy house, a house that was loved, but a house of mystery and misery at the realization of events. The departure of the quartet left the silence lingering in the darkness and to be uncovered as the sunlight poured through the open windows. As the remaining members of the household dragged themselves out of bed their doors of their rooms were closed. They have no idea of the darkness to follow as they open their doors to the outside world, to the rest of the house, only that no one can ever know what waits there. The door would unleash all the night's events and bring to light the quartets disappearance and the hopelessness the house would feel. Yet the doors stay closed. For nobody knows of the news because they are readying themselves for the day, to see that day has to bring and with it the feelings of abandonment.<p>

A single letter lay drafted next to Ginny as she rolled over to the empty space next to her. She tore the envelope open to reveal its contents, a letter to her.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_There is no way I can describe how tortured I feel to leave you. I have never felt more ashamed of myself than I do now, but know that it is necessary. I have been running from this and I cannot deny it, but the recent events of Hermione have woken me up to see how cruel this world is becoming, yet again. Draco told me the pain it caused him to believe Hermione was dead, even if it was a mere moment. The point of this is that how would I feel knowing I lost you? Especially if I knew that I could have stopped it had I acted quicker. I love you. I really do and you are my sweetheart. The only one for me is you, but after the years at school I hope I have become wiser and therefore I trust that my judgment is correct. With years come experience and I know the only way to make this world safe again is to fight for it. The last time we had evidence, years of evidence and the wise words of Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Lupin. They are all sadly departed and therefore it is time for me to act. I feel as though this is the last time I will fight but the most important fight of all. I have help, but yet it is still up to me and that is something I will deal with for the rest of my life. I hope that we can find clues and evidence to help the situation and I can finally prove to Dumbledore that I have what it takes to do this, and do it by myself. Each of us stand alone in this world but there is always light, and the light is you, the children and everyone else in that house your in now. I hope I shan't be away from you long, and I fear that the longer I stay away the less likely it is that my letters will be consistent. I love you, tell the children. Until our next meeting, _

_Love Harry x_

A single tear slid down Ginny's face. As anger, hurt and sadness mixed in her stomach she lurched herself forward and unleashed the silence from the house into her room. She sprinted and knocked on every door of every room occupied with urgent news. As an extremely tired order all gathered around the kitchen table with a pot of tea, they sat. The news of the quartets departure was a shock to some, however others had also received letters, explaining reasons and plans for the Order to follow.

"I too woke up to a letter from them, and I have read it. They state in it that the last time all the clues became clear from being out there in the world so they have decided to leave our sanctuary to proceed looking for clues. The letter also gives us instructions" spoke Neville. "I assume you would like to hear them?"

A sea of nodding heads passed over the room as Neville asked the question. Each of the members looked eager to hear what they had to say.

_"Dear members, we appreciate the inconvenience and hurt we may have caused each of you for leaving, however our actions were in your best interests. We apologise greatly but know that we must stick together. Our team is strong but we need more alliances and more information. We have set you a series of tasks and goals we need you to meet in order for this war to be won. We will return as soon as we have completed our tasks and hope this will be soon. For now please read the writing on the back that contains the instructions we have given you._

_1. We have become increasingly lax with our security and consider this THE MOST IMPORTANT of the following rules and tasks we have set you. Anyone leaving and returning to Grimauld Place is now subject to mandatory security measures. No matter their alliance to the light or dark they will be subject to questioning and if seen as a suspicious character will be subjected to Veritaserum._

_ is a significant amount of Order members now. We believe each of them to have sufficient knowledge in spells, however members of the D.A may improve their fighting skills. The more time we have to prepare and defend ourselves the more time we have to become stronger at fighting. Each of us may at some point find ourselves in sticky situations, if we can fight we have more chance of getting away alive than if we leave it and 'go with what we know.'_

_ that know information on the ministry. It is likely we will need to gain information from there and considering the recent fall of the ministry this will become harder and harder to achieve this goal. Act quickly, but look after yourselves. You will most likely be least noticed to enter the ministry and snoop for information than if any other members entered the ministry building. Look for evidence of who we could be fighting against and the people they are targeting. Especially look for any future plans they have. Anything could concern us._

_ the Order into base teams. This may sound very strange but if each member has a team they can stick together in situations where things could get sticky. If there are teams it is easier to look after people, but as a big group anyone could be knocked down dead. I suggest teams of 4-5 in a group. Mix abilities and skills so everyone is sufficiently protected. These teams could then be called if other Order members are in danger and help anyone in need. The teams could be called at any time so members should be ready to leave at any moment they are in._

_ more members. Following the recent recruitment stage it has been successful. Do not trust ANYONE who is suspicious, however anyone who seems to be particularly well skilled or has high abilities should be asked to join. Anyone can join the Order, however if they are deemed suspicious I would avoid all contact with them after this point._

_ of our Order members have family. Any family member of the Order is welcome to join, although they do not have too. Following this any Order family member/s who is in danger should immediately be moved to a safe house or Grimauld Place._

_I think we have covered majority of the things we would like you to do in the following weeks. This battle will not be easy to win but I do believe that we can. We will be in touch the next time we can. Stay safe._

_The Quartet._

"Although they have gone I believe they still cover good points. We as an Order need to stick together and they seem to have come up with reasonable ways of keeping ourselves busy. There is plenty to do and I'm sure each of you feels strongly that they four have left for good reasons. I doubt they will be back soon, but they will return, I know they will. Now moving on, I believe its time we all spoke about the first statement on our list of instructions." Neville said.

Despite the lack of happiness in the group, there was much enthusiasm about the instructions given to them. Each member suddenly grew increasingly happier at the thought they finally had something to achieve that could help them win the war.

Luna spoke first. ' I believe that they are right, we have become lax, however I think we are improving. Perhaps we ought to stick a sign by the door?"

'That sounds plausible" Dean piped up. "Although I think we ought to be making lots of Veritaserum. I expect we will become increasingly suspicious as time wears on"

"Well if everyone agrees then we shall assign someone to make the potions yes?" Blaise's questioning voice filled the room.

"I can make it" Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell both nodded eagerly. "We were always good potion makers." They each smiled and high fived before turning back to the table.

"What about fighting? The majority of us haven't fought for a good few years, we are all in need of training."

McGonagall's coarse voice filled the room. "I have many years knowledge as does Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley, together we should be able to train people up. I think 3 times a week to start with. To ease us into it' She smiled a sickly smile around the room to let the Order know training was going to be hell on earth. Ginny and Neville both approved her appointment of them and the next point was discussed.

The meeting followed onward like this for a solid 3 hours, but none of the members became bored or disinterested. It finally felt as though they were moving forward, even if the 4 most significant members were gone. It was decided that 3 times a week training would be held at the Weasley's old burnt down cottage after new protection spells were put in place. It was also decided that a further 4 more houses would be used for Order purposes should Grimauld Place become too crowded or more room was needed. Bill, Roger and Ernie were going to be snooping for hints on future ministry plans as well as complete their daily work as to avoid suspicion. There was going to be a total of 8 groups. (**Groups are at the end of this chapter**). Members who weren't a risk to go out into society would attempt to recruit more members to improve the Orders numbers even further.

The entire house was buzzing with excitement and it finally felt like they were achieving something. Although the quartet were severely missed there was entirely too much action happening for house to really miss them. Silence no longer reigned in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and I promise to keep updating. This chapter was needed as the next chapters will be solid Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione. As for the groups they are as follows...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1<strong>

**Ginny Weasley**

**Dean Thomas**

**Hannah Abbot**

**Minerva McGonagall **

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

**Fleur Weasley**

**Seamus Finnegan**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Roger Davies**

* * *

><p><strong>Group 3<strong>

**George Weasley**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Susan Bones**

**Blaise Zabini**

* * *

><p><strong>Group 4<strong>

**Neville Longbottom**

**Percy Weasley**

**Elphais Dodge **

**Oliver Wood**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Group 5<span>**

**Katie Bell**

**Justin Finch Fletchley**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Dedalus Diggle**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Group 6<span>**

**Lee Jordan**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Parvati Patil**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Group 7<span>**

**Molly Weasley**

**Ernie McMillan**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Hagrid**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Group 8<span>**

**Ron Weasley**

**Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D <strong>

**Lost until I Want To Be Found x **


	19. On The Run

**My Dear Readers, **

**Wow. It's been such a long time since I've written and I really hope people are still interested in this story. Looking back now I would change so much about this story, but I feel that i'd rather just finish it and start a new one afterwards. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 years. I have a plan for this story and i'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with it. I'm going to make an effort to finish it for you :). I hope you're all still wanting to read it. Anyway, next instalment for you all. **

* * *

><p>'Hermione?' Draco whispered in to her ear.<p>

Hermione turned her head slightly, signaling with her eyes to remain completely silent. She moved her head back around to concentrate on the scene before her.

Perched outside Lily and James's house, in the quaint and beautiful village of Godrick's Hollow a line of cloaked figures were marching. The moonlight glare glinted in the sky, illuminating the quiet street. It seemed almost deserted.

They had been on the run for 3 months now. Solid. It hadn't been easy. Harry and Ron had become increasingly difficult to spend time with. Harry's ache to see his family was engulfing them all into misery. In turn, Ron was becoming more and more emotional. Being on the run wasn't easy last time; they barely made it, but this time it was harder. They were weaker. Some say that with age comes experience, but I say, age comes with responsibilities. Harry had a responsibility as a husband and a father. Not a day went past that you couldn't see the sadness in his eyes at being separated from his children. He continually spoke about them, every other sentence mentioned their name; or Ginny's. Challenging. It was all so very challenging. Ron had started to breakdown again. Any day the quartet feared he would run; like the last time, but he had at least stayed so far. He seemed the opposite of Harry, barely speaking, and when he did it was always at the necessity. He would never talk unless he had too. When we did get a chance to sleep, Ron would be plagued by nightmares. Memories, nightmares, dreams. Whatever they were they began eating away at him.

As the marching figures drew closer, Draco's arm snaked around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his chest. A dark night cloud was shadowing the village; the cold air began rushing through the hedge they were both hiding in. Draco felt her shiver and tried as best he could to protect her from the windy night air. Her gaze transfixed on the event unfolding before her, Draco was feeling the illusive danger. They continued to follow in an orderly fashion, when it appeared they had turned down an old alleyway leading to the outskirts of the village. Instinctively, Hermione began to race after them, only to be stopped by a protective Draco. He spun her around to face him.

'No' his eyes were pleading.

'Draco' She stroked his cheek 'you know as well as I do, we need to find out what's happening here. It's vital. Everything we know could be snatched away from us. Friends, family… We have to know how to stop this and that means understanding our enemies.'

His eyes told her she had won, but it was the expression on his face that pained her.

'Fine. I'm not happy about this. If anything should happen you get out of there as soon as possible alright? Don't look back for me. Just get yourself out.'

'I'm stronger than you think I am' she whispered.

'I don't doubt that, but my love for you is stronger than both of us. Should you be taken from me, I wouldn't stand a chance.'

Hermione's expression softened. Love. She loved him so dearly, more than even she probably could understand.

'We can do this Draco. We can finish it.' Her determination fueled by her yearning to move on with her life alongside Draco, told him that she was ready for this.

'Together?'

'Together.'

Draco took a step closer to her, kissed her sweetly and kept her closely locked into his side.

The cloaked figures had disappeared from view, but the two of them, under the safety of the invisibility cloak traced their steps down to the alleyway. Continuing down the tracks after some time, a house appeared. House. It was a house but not a home. It was a house but it wasn't happy. It was a house, but it wasn't safe. It didn't call to you. It didn't want to envelop you in its arm and protect you. It was evil. A dark cloud shadowed the evening sky, blocking any remnants of moonlight. The dried grass was tangled and full of weeds. The house itself was settled on a small hill, with a slate roof and cold stonewalls. The windows were thick with filth, and to greet its servants a heavy iron stone door.

Draco immediately pulled back sensing the invading darkness. His warning look told Hermione that he wasn't just being protective. He was scared. There was something seriously wrong with this house and he wasn't about to enter it anytime soon.

'Draco!' She whispered, but with intense worry at the sight of her scared protector.

His failure to reply engaged Hermione to repeat his name, drawing his attention from the house to her.

'Draco!'

'This isn't right' he whispered hauntingly 'Hermione that house, that rotten and evil hideout, it belongs to my grandfather. I remember it. Father showed me pictures attempting to engage my brain in our precious ancestors. He was a scientist. He condemned the insane by using them for experiments. Eventually he was stabbed to death by one of his 'experiments'.

Hermione was puzzled by this story. 'Draco what are you trying to say?' She said slowly.

'He's at the window… He's looking right at us.'

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea if this chapter was any good, but I need to just get things where I want them before I can begin to get into the real plot for the end of this story. <strong>

**As I type I'm already beginning my next chapter so I'll upload it as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Much Love, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	20. Determination

**Hey, ready for the next ****instalment? ;)**

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes widened at the tales of Draco's story. How was any of this possible? It didn't make any sense.<p>

Draco looked terrified, but Hermione was determined to gain more information. She began to formulate a plan.

'Draco we need to get back to Harry and Ron. I've got a plan'.

Draco's face lit up at the thought of returning to safety. Judging from the look in Hermione's eyes, this wasn't going to be the last time they visited the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran to the pitched up tent to find Harry and Ron with Draco hot on her heels. The sight that she returned too was not one she was expecting.<p>

Ron lay sprawled across the floor, his face covered with a thick layer of oozing blood. Harry was gone.

Draco swiftly moved toward Ron assessing the extent of his injuries. He was unconscious. Hermione began trembling.

'HARRY?! HARRY?!' She shouted searching the tent.

'Harry where are you?' her voice cracked. She began to scream. Sensing she'd lost her sense of the situation, Draco took control.

Draco quickly moved to her. 'Hermione. We need to take Ron back to the order. His injuries are bad and I can't heal him well enough to secure his safety. Hopefully when he wakes up he can tell us something about where Harry is. Do you understand sweetheart? I really need you to be strong for me okay? I love you so much'

His eyes gazed into hers and he pressed his lips to her forehead, comforting her, before he returned back to Ron. Draco assessed that Ron's injuries were curable, but he would need proper medical attention. Blaise.

Hermione nodded and Draco began to lift Ron out of the tent. Draco apparated with away with Ron, expecting Hermione to be right behind him.

Instead, impulsively, Hermione packed up their things, stuffed them into a bag and decided she was going back to the death eater hideout. Draco would hold her back. Protect her. But what they really needed was answers, and she was going to get them. Pulling herself together, she apparated back to the malevolent house, determined.

Feeling the pinch in her stomach the forests swirled around her, the wind blew through her hair and the air left her windpipe. A second later she landed in the grounds of the poisoned house. Not wasting another minute of valuable time that Draco could use to drag her away from the house, she sprinted forward to the house; wand ready, strong, determined, defiant. Nobody would stop her. She would put an end to this.

No more would Harry suffer. No more would Draco endanger himself because of her. Never more would Ron argue to protect her. No more would the Weasley's worry for their family's safety at her expense. Never more would her school friends have to run to her rescue. Her old teachers would no more shield her from the world. No. Never more would Hermione Granger be protected and shielded and guided and told what to do. She was strong, wise, determined. She was ready.

Her heart beat in her chest and felt like it was going to lurch from her body; she could feel the blood pumping through her veins. She felt the adrenaline course through her body. Her love for her world, driving her forward, focused on only one thing. The end. Her protectiveness, her willing to shield, her love, kept her swiftly moving forward. Finally, she reached the house.

'Alohomora' she whispered.

Surveying her surroundings, she stepped inside the house. A cold breeze swept over her sending shivers down her spine.

SLAM

The front door slammed behind her. She felt a faint breath graze her neck and she span round to reveal nobody there. Suddenly, something tapped on her back and she jumped to yet again reveal nothing there. She stood shivering. A cold wave of darkness enveloped her soul and she stood utterly petrified. Did she dare to explore further?

She took a hesitant step forward. It was all or nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies that this chapter is a bit short, but my main aim now is to finish this story, but I felt that I needed to get things into motion to do this. This chapter is really setting things up and the next one should be considerably longer and more entertaining, however I don't want to cram everything into one chapter and ruin my work. I really would appreciate some reviews and I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**Thanks **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	21. Anguish

**Hey Guys, I'm really aiming to get this story finished soon so here's your next chapter. **

* * *

><p>'Help!'<p>

'Please! Somebody help me!'

Ginny Weasley rushed to the front door to see a very distressed Draco carrying a wounded Ron.

'Please Ginny' Draco pleaded 'I really need you to take him to Blaise. He's bleeding badly.'

'Wait, I have to check you're the real deal'

Draco could feel fury building in his stomach.

'Ginny! For God's sake, this is an emergency. If I was an imposter how would I know Blaise was here. Now for the love of Merlin, will you help me?!' he said exasperated.

'Draco? Oh my god.'

'Molly please' Draco was on the edge 'He needs to be taken to Blaise'

Molly Weasley instantly whisked Draco inside and straight upstairs to lay Ron on a bed.

Blaise stormed into the room, ready to assess the damage.

'It's best if everyone leaves whilst I do this. A crowded room isn't helpful. Wait downstairs. Draco I need you to get me some towels, bandages etc. Can you do that?'

The crowd of people gathered at the door filed out one by one looking ashamed and worried. Draco accio'd the necessary components needed to heal Ron.

Draco handed the materials to Blaise who began tending to his injured patient.

'What happened?' he asked over his shoulder.

'I don't know. Hermione and I were spying on the death eaters. We got back and we found Ron on the floor. Harry was completely gone.'

'The order are full of strength. We've been training hard, brewing potions, recruiting members, formulating plans. Although I hoped it'd be under better circumstances; it's good you're back.'

Draco held a pot of cream for Blaise to use to apply to Ron's injuries.

'I just wish we knew where Harry was. Hermione's probably going mad downstairs'

Blaise stopped at the mention of Hermione's name. 'Is she okay?'

Draco was puzzled. 'She's probably been the strongest of us all. I never realised how hard all of this was'

Silence consumed them as they both delved into their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Draco. I'm sorry.<em>

Hermione had explored what appeared to be an average house. She had discovered what looked like an expired lounge, a moderately sized kitchen with a dining room to the right. A small study and games room occupied the left side of the house. Upstairs contained 7 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a children's play room. She stood before the only room in the house she'd yet to explore. The basement.

The entrance to the basement was concealed within the wooden floor of the kitchen. A small slat could be removed to reveal a decaying staircase leading to the unknown depths beneath the house.

_He was a scientist._

Draco's voice rang through her head. She could feel this was going to be a sickening experience.

She lowered herself down to the top step, wand tightly clutched in her hand.

'Lumos'

A golden light emitted from her wand, casting light over a hallway with various corridors leading off from the center room. Continuing to descend the stairs, Hermione could hear ringing in her ears. She was absolutely petrified.

_You can do this Hermione. You can win this. _

She thought about Harry and Ron, Draco and Ginny, The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Dean Seamus; everyone she loved.

_Enough people died in the last war. This will not happen again._

Her love kept her powering on until she reached the floor of the basement. Instantly, the wand from her light died out.

'Lumos' she whispered.

No light, not even a spark.

'Lumos' she whispered again

'LUMOS!' she screeched in desperation.

It looked like she'd have to do things the muggle way. She began walking in the direction of one of the corridors.

The silence seemed to buzz through her ears. Hermione was on high alert, ready to face whatever lurked in the dingy darkness.

She walked for what seemed like an eternity in the darkness. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her mouth and waist and she was hauled into somebody's arms.

'Well, well well' a rough voice said 'what do we have here'?'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. As I said I'm constantly writing and updating this story to aim to finish it. Please review, it would mean a lot. <strong>

**Thanks, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	22. Ghosts

**Heyaaa, this is literally my next update not 30 minutes from the other one. I'm really feeling on a roll.**

* * *

><p>'Draco?'<p>

Draco's eyes slowly lifted him out of his slumber as he hazily saw Blaise gazing down at him.

'We should probably go downstairs now. Ron is well enough to be left alone whilst we grab something to eat'

Blaise patted Draco's shoulder and watched as Draco hauled himself out the chair.

'Good idea' He yawned 'I don't think I've eaten a proper meal in a while'

Draco and Blaise made their way to the kitchen to discover everyone gathered around the table.

'How is he?!' Ginny blurted out as soon as the two men entered the room.

'He's doing well. He's going to recover well. He'll heal up in no time.' Blaise smiled at her.

'Good. I'm glad' Neville stated. 'Draco, where's Hermione hiding too?'

Draco gave him a confused look. 'What do you mean? She's here?'

Neville shook his head slowly, 'No…Draco, nobody has seen her here'

Dread filled up Draco's body and his stomach began to twist. 'Don't fuck about Longbottom. She was right behind me'

Draco's attempt to insult Neville wasn't noticed because the desperation in his voice was so evident that he was deadly worried.

'She must be here. She has to be. She was right behind me. I told her to follow me. Why wouldn't she have done? She wasn't in any danger; all the wards were still up. I don't understand' He raged. 'Why would she just disappear?!'

Draco was frantic with worry. He grabbed his coat and wand. 'I'm going to find her.'

Draco returned 3 hours later with no Hermione.

* * *

><p>'Wake up! Filthy mudblood' a voice muttered.<p>

Hermione yelped when she received a harsh blow to her side.

'Get up. Get up. Quickly'

Hermione opened her eyes to reveal her body chained to an old operating table. Immediately, she began to panic.

'Oh stop panicking you stupid girl. You shan't get free of this.' A cloaked figure stood at the end of the table, and a small distance away a circle of followers stood watching the display.

'What's going on?' Hermione stammered, her eyes wide with sheer blank fear.

'I guess you're going to die anyway. I might as well tell you'

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt a knife draw across her stomach. She let out a piercing scream.

The figure raised their arms and began to peel back the cloak, revealing a very familiar face.

Staring at Hermione was the most beautiful and haunting sight she'd ever encountered. Thick black hair swayed down her back, black eyes pierced Hermione's soul, thick plump lips hid her pearly whites, her chiseled face, her paper white skin. 'Y-you l-look lik-ke –'

'-Voldemort.' She interjected. 'I suppose I would being his daughter.'

Hermione remained silent, reeling from her discovery.

'Surely after the torture you subjected my father too before finally ripping his body into tiny fragments you wouldn't expect him to survive that? And they call you the brightest witch of your age' She sneered. Her voice was full of malice. 'I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort'

'Lady Riddle' another cloaked figure ran in urgently 'It is almost dusk'

She nodded. 'We have time. Prepare the instruments'

Hermione would never experience such blinding pain again in her life.

'You see golden wonder' She continued 'After you so lovingly murdered my mother and father, I ended up growing up in an orphanage. Sound's awfully like my father don't you think? Until, I was rescued by my delightful second father' She gestured to another figure in the circle. The figure stepped forward and revealed himself to be the fat balding man that had tried hunting Hermione on her excursions with Draco. She felt so overwhelmed with all of this. All the while, she was trying to undo the binds around her hands and legs, only to discover they would not budge. She was utterly trapped.

'Want the first go?' she asked innocently.

He stepped forward and selected an instrument from the tray. Stepping forward to Hermione, Lady Riddle continued to talk.

'You've managed to elude my grip so far, but now, we've got a lot of catching up to do.' Hermione felt something rip into her leg, and let out a chilling scream. 'Please Hermione pleaded. Why are you doing this?' Unbeknownst to Hermione, tears of pain and terror were tracking down her face.

'BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY FATHER. THE ONLY FAMILY I WOULD EVER HAVE KNOWN.' She roared. 'THIS IS CALLED REVENGE. WHILST YOU'VE BEEN GETTING PRAISE AND FAME FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE MY LIFE HAS BEEN DESTROYED.'

Hermione saw her approach the tray and pick up a knife. She stabbed it into Hermione's leg repeatedly.

'PLEASE. Please stop!' Hermione begged. 'Please, Mother of Mercy. Please' She repeated.

'Believe me mudblood. This isn't even the beginning.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione gasped in pain.

'Do you know what happens to this house when the dark draws in?' a hideous glint appeared in Lady Riddle's eye.

Hermione remained silent.

'This house belonged to the Malfoy's. During the war Lucius informed my father of its existence and offered it to us as a place to stay should we need it. It wasn't until we got here that we realised this house is anything but safe. A mad squib scientist used to experiment on witches and wizards here. On that very operating table in fact.' Hermione's stomach twisted. 'As the darkness draws in, the horrors of this house become real. We experienced a great many things. Knocking, banging, doors slamming, chilled whispers and breaths on our necks. The longer we stayed the more violent it got, throwing us down stairs, tripping us up down flights of stairs. Eventually it became clear, the spirit of the squib haunts this house, probably disgusted with the magical blood in the house.'

'Lady Riddle' someone interrupted. 'It's time to leave'

'Goodbye Ms. Granger. I would say see you in the morning, but I doubt you'll survive'

Hermione heard her chilling laugh bounce of the walls and the door slammed.

Hermione was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys are liking it. I think i'm literally a couple chapters off finishing so i'm going to try and write them up tonight :)<strong>

**REVIEW! **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	23. Rescue

A chill began to settle in the room. Hermione struggled in the pitch black to get free from her binds. She couldn't tell if her wrists and ankles were wet with sweat; or blood.

The throbbing pain in her leg was intensifying. If she didn't find her way out soon, she probably never would.

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing the hinges to squeal. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. She lay still. Motionless. Petrified for whatever had just opened the door.

She heard faint footsteps trace across the floor. They paused. A freezing chill set in the room and Hermione was paralyzed with terror.

Someone was in the room with her.

She felt fingers brush against her skin, tracing the cuts she had just received.

_Hermione. _

A cold breath brushed against her ear and Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream. She fought against her binds. Wishing, hoping they would let her loose. Set her free.

'Oh my god' Hermione heard somebody rush into the room.

'Hermione?!'

'Harry' she croaked.

'It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here.'

A faint light shone in the room as Harry undid her binds.

'Oh my god Hermione. What did they do to you?' Harry whispered.

'Please. Just get me out of here' she begged.

Hermione felt herself be set free from the binds, but she was already exhausted. With an effort she managed to hoist herself up, until the room began to spin and she fell in to Harry's arms.

'Shit. You can barely stand. Hermione, I'm going to need to get help if I'm going to get you back in one piece.'

'Please' Hermione begged. 'Please don't leave me here'

'alright' Harry sighed.

He picked her up in his arms and swiftly left the basement.

He could feel someone following him. As though he was being watched.

'I fucking hate this place' Harry breathed.

Not taking any chances he darted for the front door, forced it open and ran through the grounds, not stopping until he could apparate away.

Hermione was starting to loose her grip on reality. She could have sworn she saw the man from the window following them. Harry reached the edge of the grounds.

'Hermione hold on tight. I'm going to apparate us back to the Order.'

As Hermione nodded she felt the edge of her vision blur and darkness absorbed her.

* * *

><p>'HELP' Harry yelled in to the headquarters of the Order. 'I need help!'<p>

Immediately a small crowd had gathered in the hallway to investigate the commotion.

Draco immediately ran forward, seeing the love of his life in Harry's arms covered in blood.

'BLAISE' Draco shouted.

His heart was yearning for her to be okay.

_She'll make it through this. She's strong. _

He kept repeating in his head. He raced Hermione into their room and lay her down on their bed.

Blaise entered next, disturbed at the sight before him.

He observed her the bruises and cuts littering her body, the many stab wounds across her legs, the gash in her stomach and the bleeding skin around her ankles and wrists.

'Blaise' Draco croaked. 'Tell me she's going to make it. Tell me she'll be fine'

Blaise was already busy at work, tending to her mauled body. 'I should think so. I'm just worried about the amount of blood she's loosing. She must have about 6 stab wounds just in this leg, and the one in her stomach is going to take months to heal properly'

Draco's insides twisted. Why didn't he protect her? He had failed not only his job as Auror, but his job as a lover.

Hours later, Blaise announced that Hermione needed rest and relaxation, but declared she was stable. Draco's hand never left hers. He stayed with her, never letting her out of his sight.

There was a tense atmosphere within the house. It was full to the brim and the recent events had reminded everyone how scary it was. It was real. Being cooped up in the safety of a warm cozy house, it was hard to believe there was danger outside.

Draco gazed down at the love of his life. She was so beautiful. How could he have possibly left her in so much danger? He could have lost her. She could have died.

Hermione began to waken. Her eyes refused to open, as if they were fused together. Her stiff body protested as she tried to move, and hazily she began to remember where she was. She remembered being strapped to the table, the death eaters, the pain, being alone in the dark room. Suddenly she shot up, bolt right in bed, and screamed.

She felt a strong pair of hands grasp each of her shoulders. 'Hermione. Hermione love, look at me. It's okay.'

Draco was wrestling with Hermione to calm her down. His grey orbs bore into Hermione's chocolate eyes begging her to realise she was safe.

'Draco' she whimpered.

Instantly, Draco gathered her in his arms and she hid her face into his chest, letting his warm embrace keep her safe. Draco kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

'It's okay Hermione. You're okay. I'm here. You're never leaving my sight again.' Draco hushed her.

'What happened?' He asked her softly.

Hermione gave a shaky breath. 'I-I, C-Can we talk about t-this later-r' she stuttered.

'Of course. Just relax. Get some sleep' Draco murmured. He kissed her softly on the temple.

Hermione lay down again and once again was consumed by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying it. I'm not getting many reviews anymore so i'd appreciate if you could review for me. It's nice to know what people actually think about my work. <strong>

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found **


	24. Home

**Heya! As I haven't updated in a while I've posted 2 chapters for you. I'm due to go to Scotland this week, so I hope this will make you happy in return for no updates for a week.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione awoke again from her slumber. This time much more enthusiastically. She swung her legs over the bed and stumbled to her feet. Her head began to spin and her vision blurred slightly.<p>

Urgently Draco was by her side. 'Hey, you. What do you think you're doing out of bed? You need to rest.'

Draco steered her back to the bed but Hermione weakly protested. 'I'm fine. Honestly.'

'No.' Draco said firmly, but his eyes were pained. 'I'm far too protective over you. You're not going anywhere'

Blaise entered the room. 'I've just come to check-Hermione, what are you doing out of bed? You need to rest.' He ordered, his expression completely serious.

'I'm fineee' Hermione began to loose her balance. Draco rushed forward to catch her.

'No. Hermione, I'm serious. You need at least another day to rest.'

Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her to their bed. 'I'll keep an eye on her Blaise.'

He nodded in reply. 'I'll have Molly make you something to eat.'

Hermione accepted her fate and returned to her bed.

'Can I at least see Harry?' She asked.

Draco nodded and left to fetch him.

Hermione wondered how Harry had managed to escape virtually unscathed. She tried to find an explanation for why Ron hadn't been taken either.

_I wonder how Ron is._

Hermione heard footsteps approach her room.

'Hermione?'

'Harry.' She replied. 'Are you okay? What happened? Is Ron okay?'

Harry perched on the side of her bed. 'I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. The state you were in Hermione. You could have died. Down in that basement/chamber whatever you call that damn place, it blocked all magic. I heard you screaming, but I was locked in this room. They said they were going to deal with me during the battle. When everyone was at his or her weakest, they'd kill me then, so it would have destroyed every last bit of hope they had. I guess they forgot that I grew up in muggle suburbia and live in a cupboard under the stairs.' Harry paused for a second, clearly disturbed by what had occurred. Before Hermione could utter any words of comfort he continued. 'Ron's better. He doesn't really remember what happened, so I think he's the same as he usually is.'

'But how would they know where you were? Or get past the wards?' Hermione asked.

'After we set up camp when you left, Ron and I began to argue. We became so absorbed in fighting we forgot to put all of the wards up. From that point onward we were easy pickings' Harry replied. He looked ashamed.

Hermione gently squeezed his hand. 'It's okay'

The two lapsed into silence. Molly Weasley came up the stairs levitating a tray with soup and bread on it.

Hermione's stomach curdled at the smell of food, but she didn't have the heart to tell Molly she couldn't eat the soup.

'I hope you're feeling better dear. I'll leave you to eat up.' She cast Hermione an awkward happy, but sad smile.

Hermione set the food aside as Draco walked in.

'Aren't you going to eat?' he asked.

'I really don't feel like it.' She replied softly.

Draco perched on the bed, just like Harry had done previously.

'Mia' he stated gently. 'Why did you go? What on earth was going through your head?'

Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt. 'I'm sorry. I just wanted to put an end to this. I'm tired of being on the run Draco. I want to walk down the street freely, and visit my friends when I want too, and I want to live my life without being constantly shadowed by some evil bastard'

'I could've lost you' Draco's voice cracked.

'I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking'

'I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You stupid, stupid girl. I was so worried. I love you so much. If anything had happened to you, I think I would have died.'

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Its okay' Draco brushed his thumb against her cheek. 'Do you think you could tell me what happened now?'

Hermione nodded, but avoided his gaze. She recalled all the events that had occurred and Draco listened intently. Despite everything she'd gone through, Draco couldn't help but realise that she seemed to have figured everything out. They knew so much more about their enemy. Finally, it seemed as if they were at the end of this godforsaken nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was sort of a filler, but I'd still really appreciate some reviews. <strong>

**Thanks**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	25. In Time For The End

**Heyaaaa! So we're now approaching the end of this story. I expect there will only be another 3/4 chapters at the most excluding a conclusion chapter. **

* * *

><p>'Hermione' Draco spoke softly into her ear. 'Are you ready to get up? We've got an order meeting in an hour. I'd also like you to eat something. You're so thin'<p>

Hermione groaned in protest and snuggled into Draco's warm embrace. He chuckled softly. 'Come on sleepy head'

Draco found Hermione's ticklish spot. She screamed and jumped out of bed. 'Draco!' She laughed 'Please. Stop. Tickling Me'

'Go and get ready then' he smirked and kissed her on the nose. Hermione grumbled swearwords at him and stalked into the bathroom.

Half and hour had passed and Hermione was STILL in the bathroom. 'Hermione!' Draco knocked. 'Hurry up!'

Draco leaned against the door awaiting her reply. No response. Instantly, Draco opened the door. 'Draco' she whispered. 'My scars. They-they, look so horrible'

Hermione was in her underwear in front of the mirror. She looked extremely thin and pale.

Draco's entire heart melted and he walked over to her. 'Mia. Look at me. You'll always be beautiful to me. Those scars will heal. I'm sure of it'

Hermione nodded and changed into her clothes.

'Lets go get you some food'

'Welcome everyone. I trust that all of you are well. It's a pleasure to once again be joined by you Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco; as well as our new members. Following the quartet's little excursion, we seem to have found all the information left to complete the puzzle. The question is now how do we end this?' Minerva McGonagall stated. 'Miss Granger, I would appreciate if you would share your findings with the rest of the order'

All eyes turned to Hermione, and she became increasingly dizzy and ill. Draco noticed her starting to become unwell again and supported her with his arm. 'Mia' he asked. 'Are you alright?'

Hermione's vision began to blur and spots clouded her vision. She could hear her heart racing as ringing began to sound in her ears.

'Is she okay?' Harry asked worriedly.

'No' Draco responded. He needed to give her more and more support as time went on. 'She hasn't been eating much. I mean she had breakfast, but it was only one slice of toast'

Blaise hurried over. 'It might be the amount of blood she's lost. Hermione.' Blaise put two hands either side of her face, guiding her eyes to his. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm f-fine'

'No. You're not Mia. You can barely sit up. I'm taking you to bed.'

'Draco?'

'mhm' He responded.

'Tell the order what happened. Blaise can take me to bed'

As much as Blaise was Draco's best friend, he didn't like the idea of letting her out of his sight.

'It's fine Drake. I've got her.' Blaise swept her into his arms.

'Blaise' Draco's eyes were extremely worried. 'Don't let her out of your sight'

Blaise nodded. 'I won't. I'll check her over when she's settled'

Blaise left the room and Hermione had appeared to have already passed out.

Draco could instantly feel the loss of her presence. He wished with all his heart he could run up the stairs and stay with her, but they needed to end this. Mia had suffered so much from this dreaded nightmare. Draco explained to the order exactly what Hermione had told him.

'And now all we need to do is end this' he continued. 'Mia looks like she can't take anymore. Her mind and her body are saying two different things.'

'You don't think she's fit enough to fight do you?' Ginny spoke up quietly.

Draco shook is head. 'I would love to be able to say that she's fit and healthy. I'd love to be able to tell you that she's completely ready for this fight; to end whatever the hell this is; but, just take a look at her. She's so thin. She's so pale. She's so weak. Mentally, she can probably create a battle plan. However, it would be unwise for her to fight. I can't give my devotion to ending this if I have to constantly look for her, constantly make sure she's safe and okay. That girl, she means the entire world to me. I would die for her. I'm not about to put that in jeopardy, especially in the state she is at the moment. She will recover, but at this moment in time, I sense an ending to this torment we've endured and I don't think she'll be healed in time.'

Harry chimed in. 'I agree with you, but how are you going to convince her not to fight?'

'Yeah' Ron agreed. 'She's a stubborn mule sometimes'

'If I may suggest' Neville interrupted, looking unsure of himself as to whether it was his place.

'Of course Neville, we're all friends here' Arthur smiled at him.

'Hermione doesn't necessarily have to be on the field to fight. We need a strategy, a plan. We need to formulate a foolproof system to ensure that we have the element of surprise.'

'In other words, be one step ahead' Dean stated.

'Yes, but Hermione has valued experience. She can formulate the plan. Ensure we can all physically conduct the spells. We'll need things for after the battle is finished, potions, food, healing supplies, things like that. If we give her enough responsibility away from the actual battle, she won't feel so helpless. I think the problem here isn't that Hermione wants to fight, it's that Hermione wants to feel like she's doing something worthwhile. Why do you think she went after the death eaters? She's gaining everything she needs to end this.'

'Here, here' Seamus said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt broke in. 'I think we've come to a final conclusion then. We already have sanctioned teams that work together, however I'd like to have a team of at least 4 back here. Hermione will lead it, but I suggest Ginny, Molly and Fleur stay back here. I'll have Blaise stay too. All of you have experiences with healing. Should anything go wrong you are the 4 that have the best chance of healing us. We would be silly to put something so valuable in immediate danger. I need to however, remind you of something before we conclude this meeting and await Miss Granger's plan, there is no definitive that we shall win this fight. Even if we do, we may be unlucky as to loose some of us. Please, if any of you have any doubts, say something. You won't be subjected to any judgment, but we lost Mad-Eye Moody from shaky members. Even if you don't want to fight, you can stay back here and be part of the healing team. I just urge any one of you who has second thoughts to think seriously about what this could turn in too. Thank-you everyone for attending.'

Immediately, scrapes of chairs filled the kitchen as members left. Draco hurried upstairs to see Hermione. The door to their room wasn't closed, but gently pulled too. He pushed it open slightly so he could slip inside. Hermione was asleep.

'How is she?' he asked.

Blaise looked up. 'She's good. I don't think she's in any danger from loosing too much blood. It's just stress. I do, however, have something to tell you Draco.'

Draco began to worry. 'What is it?'

'She's pregnant.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I feel like now i'm approaching the end it would be nice to know how you think everythings tying up. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you all. <strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	26. For Justice, For Family, For Love

**So it turns out I have one more day left before I go to Scotland so i'm going to make an effort to finish this story by today...wish me luck! **

* * *

><p>Draco's entire world went hazy. He perched on the edge of Hermione's bed, clearly in shock. He gazed down at her. She was pregnant. His Hermione was pregnant. Oh dear lord. He was going to be a father.<p>

'I'm sorry' Blaise said quietly.

Suddenly Draco cracked a smile. 'Don't be sorry Blaise. This is fantastic news. We're having a baby.' Draco stood up and slapped Blaise on the back. 'We're having a baby!' He cried.

'mpm' Hermione groaned and rolled over, disturbed by the commotion.

Draco rushed to her side with a brilliant smile. 'Hey there beautiful' He stroked her hair.

'What's going on?' she asked groggily.

Draco looked to Blaise. 'Doesn't she know?'

Blaise shook his head. 'I haven't had the chance to tell her'

'For god's sake' Hermione exclaimed. 'What the hell is going on?!'

Draco gazed into her beautiful eyes. 'You're pregnant' he declared. 'We're having a baby' Draco beamed at Hermione.

Shock flashed across her face. 'Oh my god.' Hermione sat herself up in bed. 'That's why I've been fainting. It all makes sense.'

Hermione paused and looked at Draco. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face. She felt overwhelmed. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be a family. Draco began to worry, but before he could talk, Hermione started laughing.

'Oh my god. We're having a baby Draco.' She stroked his cheek. 'We're going to be a family'

Draco nodded, smiling like a goon and swept her into his arms bridal style. 'I love you Mia'

'I love you too'

Draco carried Hermione down the stairs into the kitchen, where several of the Order members were relaxing.

He barged in and didn't care that he was interrupting their conversation.

'We're having a baby!' He beamed. 'My beautiful Hermione is pregnant'

People began to gather at the doorway to investigate the commotion.

'Congratulations!' Ginny squealed, running to Hermione and hugging her. Draco had set her on the floor, but sensing she was unsteady stayed close to her.

'AYYYYYYE!' Charlie and Bill Weasley slapped Draco on the back. 'Well done mate.'

'I am so thrilled for you both dears' Molly Weasley chimed in.

'I know I can't believe it' Hermione smiled back at them.

'As beautiful as this scene is, we do need to talk with you Hermione' Ron stated, evidently not pleased with the situation.

'Stop putting a downer on everything Ron.' Ginny glared at him.

Ron glowered back. 'Don't be dim Ginny. We've got a war to win and I for one think sooner would be better than later.'

Hermione could sense a fight brewing. 'Look' she intervened. 'Why don't we all settle down with Molly's wonderful meal and talk about it then.'

Nodding, everybody took a seat. Hermione was in the middle of Ginny and Luna, whilst Draco was at the end of the table with Blaise, Charlie and Bill. He kept an eye on her from a distance. She could do with some time with her friends.

'So what's been happening?' she asked as Molly placed a glorious roast dinner in front of her.

'Well,' Kingsley started. 'We've decided a way to finish off the Death eaters and their new leader. However, we were hoping you would be able to come up with a battle plan for us-'

Hermione interrupted nodding vigorously. 'Yes. I have been thinking about all of this. If we can somehow lure them to an open plain, we can surround them. Trap them inwards. I believe if we put up wards to stop them apparating away once they've come, they have no chance of leaving. They have to fight.' Hermione paused. 'Now, we section the order into teams. We have 3 teams in the visionary. They appear to be the only people the Death eaters have to fight. Thus, lulling them into a false sense of security. Then, the other teams pan out from all sides, trapping the death eaters into the middle.'

'It's a good plan' Blaise said.

The others nodded. Molly spoke up hesitantly. 'Hermione dear. As a unit, we decided that we need a base team here, in case of injuries, things like that.'

'Brilliant' Hermione beamed. 'Who's going to make up that team?'

Everyone looked hesitantly at each other, challenging each person to tell her. Eventually, Draco spoke up.

'Mia.' He stood up and walked over to her, kneeling on the floor to be eye level with her. 'I know you wanted to fight, but the Order have decided it's in your best interests to stay here. You'll be working with Blaise, Molly, Ginny and Fleur.'

Hermione shook her head angrily. 'You think I'm not worthy enough to fight?!'

'Mia! Listen to me, you're pregnant and are recovering from a serious injury. I love you' he declared, not caring about the Order witnessing this display of affection. 'I love you with my entire heart, but I am not going to watch as you struggle to keep yourself alive. You're carrying our baby. We've got to think for our family's sake now, not just our own' he said softly.

His gray orbs pierced into Hermione's soul and she knew he had won.

'Okay' she whispered.

Draco smiled and looked relieved. 'I love you Mia, you know that? I completely and utterly am head over heels in love with you'

Hermione returned his smile. 'I love you too'

Draco kissed her forehead. 'Smile.' He said. 'You're beautiful'

He then left to return to his seat.

Watching this display of affection seemed to spur everybody onwards. Battle plans were drawn, appropriate clothing attire and spells were discussed, locations were reviewed. The scene that had just unfolded in front of them seemed to remind the Order about why they were fighting. For justice, for family, for love.

* * *

><p><strong>I found this chapter quite hard to write, because the way I envisage Hermione and Draco acting once they've realised they're having a baby can't really be described with words, its something you have to see. Anyways, I hope to have finished this story by today so look out for some more chapters later on today :) <strong>

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found**


	27. The End

**Okay, so here is the last chapter that I have planned. I hope you enjoy the final conclusion.**

* * *

><p>'Everybody ready?'<p>

Kingsley looked at everybody. Today they were going to fight. It had been 2 weeks since Hermione announced she was expecting a baby. The Order had been getting ready for this day. Everyone stood in the kitchen, waiting for the signal to apparate into the grounds. Eventually, the plan had been changed slightly. The Order were going to the Deatheater base in Godric's had said there was no definitive that the Death eaters would show if they proposed meeting in a field, so they would go to them. That way they had no choice in fighting.

Draco was stood behind Hermione, his arms around her waist. He had begun to get increasingly nervous. 'Promise me you'll be okay?' he asked her.

'I'm sure. Even if I weren't, there wouldn't be anything you can do. You would have to fight still'

They lapsed into silence; taking comfort in each others embrace.

Everywhere you looked people were exchanging hugs and kisses.

'Right. Everybody collect into your teams. Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Blaise, stay on high alert. Question everybody who comes in. We'll send a patronus to let you know what's going on. Molly, Fleur and Blaise, you'll be on standby in case we need you.'

The group stood together, whilst everyone else was being debriefed for a final time.

'Okay. It's time. Let's get going' Kingsley walked to the step outside of the house and apparated. Each member followed suit until it was just Draco left. He took one last lingering look at Hermione. 'I love you' he mouthed and apparate away. The house was silent.

Each took a seat at the table and lapsed in to their own thoughts. An hour passed and Ginny excused herself to tend to the children.

'I'm so nervous' Hermione whispered.

'We have to hope for the best Hermione' Blaise stated. 'They are all experienced fighters, they know what to expect. You should try not to worry yourself too much, you don't want to upset the baby'

'I can't help but worry'

Blaise stood up and offered her a hand. 'I think you should get some rest. You look a bit peaky'

Hermione declined. 'I can't rest. I can't rest knowing that at any minute they could die or become injured.'

'Sweetie' Molly Weasley injected. 'I believe they will be fine. When Draco gets back he's going to want you to be alive and well, not worried and ill. Go and rest upstairs. We'll tell you if anything happens'

Begrudgingly Hermione hauled herself up the stairs and lay on the bed. Despite worrying and stressing, she found her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Finally, sleep wrapped around her and pulled her into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Draco dodged right, then left, then right again, then right a bit more. The fighting had begun and already members of the order were looking tired. Nobody was dead yet, but several people sustained minor injuries. Kingsley, Harry, Arthur and Draco were heading up the front of the battle, whilst the rest of the Order fell back to recover slightly. It was madness. Complete and utter madness. The death eaters hadn't been expecting the attack and to begin with the Order had enough members to fight 1 on 1 with a death eater. Until, more death eaters emerged from the house an hour later. It was now almost 2 death eaters to one Order member and it was becoming harder and harder to deflect them. He felt as though for some reason, his spells weren't as effective as usual.<p>

'KINSGLEY' He shouted. 'WE NEED THE OTHERS. SEND THEM A MESSAGE'

Kingsley nodded and finished off the death eater he was dueling with. Urgently, he sent a message back to the house.

As the fighting continued, Draco was working harder than ever. He'd do as much as he could to keep Hermione away from this battle.

* * *

><p>Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Blaise were still gathered around the kitchen table. The occasional small talk filled the room, but it wasn't enough to ease the thoughts of one another. All of a sudden, a blue light filled the room.<p>

'We need help' Kingsley's voice rang out. 'There are more of them than we thought'

Immediately, they were on their feet, busying themselves to prepare for what was in store.

'Mum.' Ginny said 'What do we do about the kids, I can't leave them.'

'Take them somewhere safe Ginny, one of your friends perhaps. Then come and join us'

'I think we should leaver Hermione here' Blaise interrupted. 'She isn't well enough to fight'

The four of them nodded in agreement and one by one apparated to the fight.

* * *

><p>2 hours passed and Hermione groggily began to wake up. A stream of light came through the window and alerted her to get up. She picked herself up and walked downstairs. Silence. The house appeared to be completely empty.<p>

_Where is everyone? _

Hermione searched each of the rooms and finally concluded that she was indeed, alone.

She found herself sitting at the kitchen table, hoping for the others to arrive, when it dawned on her what Harry had said the other day. The deatheater's base was the house and the surrounding land, but it didn't let magic be used properly, or even at all. They would be in serious trouble. Immediately, Hermione searched the house for a very muggle object. She searched all the rooms until she came to the realisation, that she was in a wizard's house. A wizard wouldn't have any muggle weapons. Eventually, Hermione reached the only room in the house she had yet to search, Regulus Black's room.

* * *

><p>As the remaining teams of Order members arrived, it seemed to spur everybody to finish the battle.<p>

At least 20 death eaters had fallen and their numbers were becoming lower and lower.

Finally, the last death eater was beaten.

'YES!' Neville laughed. 'We did it!'

'Stay where you are!' Draco ordered. 'This isn't finished yet'

A while later, the door of the house creaked open and stood in the doorway was a cloaked figure, latched on to the arm of the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

'Well, well, well' he drawled, smirking. At his presence, Draco felt the entire order get closer together.

The cloaked figure took down her hood. She let out a blood-curdling, piercing scream.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' She roared. 'YOU'VE KILLED THEM. YOU FILTHY PARASITES'

'YOU!' She pointed her finger at Harry. 'YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY FATHER. YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU ARE SCUM OF THE EARTH.'

Draco watched as Lucius kissed her attempting to calm her down. Suddenly, he felt anger bubble in his stomach. His father had found another woman. He was supposed to have loved his mother. Instantly, Draco found himself lurching for Lucius. He cast spell after spell, which didn't seem to faze Lucius in the slightest. The entire Order watched as Draco attempted to avenge his mother's death. Spell after spell was shot at Lucius and still he remained standing.

One after the other, each member of the order began casting spell after spell at Lucius and his Lady of Darkness, however it never seemed to have any affect on them. The two figures stood, cackling as the Order persevered.

BANG.

The sound pierced through the air and silenced the battle. The wind stopped whistling through the trees. The rain stopped pouring from the clouds. The leaves stopped bristling together.

Nobody breathed.

Nobody blinked.

Nobody moved.

Slowly, Lucius watched as his Lady of Darkness clutched at her heart. She opened her mouth but she could make no sound. She slipped to her knees, as a crimson liquid began staining the stone step. He rushed to catch her.

She had been shot.

Heads of the Order began to turn around. There, stood poised with a gun in her hand. Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of the century. Her eyes were filled with malice and she had a dangerous look on her face. Her lip curled upwards at the utter disgust she had. Nobody moved. The Order watched as Hermione walked forward. She had pure disgust in her eyes. She didn't see the shocked faces of her friend, her family or her lover.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak clearly. It was as though all of time had stopped for this one moment, this one sentence. 'Here's the one rule you should always remember .'

Hermione continued to walk slowly up to Lucius Malfoy, who was split between pain and fear. Her eyes shone with danger.

'Always'

'be'

'one'

'step'

'ahead'

Her finger clicked the trigger slightly to signal it was ready to fire.

'Is that so?' Lucius sneered. 'You wouldn't have the guts to kill me'

Silence. Everything seemed to have stopped. Everything, just, stayed, still.

Hermione spoke dangerously low. 'Once a mudblood, always a mudblood'

BANG.

Hermione pulled the trigger and watched as Lucius felt the impacting bullet lodge itself into his heart. He fell to the floor, and Hermione turned around, leaving him to the same fate as the rest of his fellow death eaters.

Hermione saw the Order watching her. She dropped the gun and it landed on the ground with a thud.

'Wow' Seamus whistled. 'That was an ending to a fight'

The entire Order began to clap and holler at Hermione's actions. She put her hand up to signal she needed their attention.

'Kingsley. The deatheaters need to be taken to Azkaban. The house has a non-magic charm on it and so any curses sent to them will only act as a stunning spell. Any minute they could wake up.'

Immediately, Kingsley sent word to the ministry and officials began to pop up everywhere.

She spotted Draco and made her way over to him, smiling and nodding at all the 'congratulations' and 'well done's' she was receiving from people.

She stood in front of him. Afraid of what he would say. She was afraid to meet his eyes, in case of what she saw there.

'Hermione' he said softly, 'look at me'

He put a finger under her chin and brought her head up to meet his dazzling silver orbs.

'Are you angry with me?' she asked him.

He smiled and shook his head, kissing her forehead. 'No. I'm proud of you. I'm so very, very proud of you'.

The sun began to draw in and the Order returned to Grimauld Place for one last time.

* * *

><p>That night, after everybody had been patched up, the Order had a celebration party. There was food, drink, music and dancing. Everybody was happy. Everything was finally over.<p>

During a romantic love song, that Hermione had yet to recognize, Draco got down on one knee, kissed her hand, and asked for Hermione to marry him.

Hermione felt tears run down her face and she launched herself into Draco's arms.

'I love you' She squealed happily, as Draco placed the biggest diamond ring on her finger.

'As I love you' the two of them kissed, as they were surrounded by the clapping and cheers of their friends.

Everything was perfect; perfectly beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was sort of rushed because i'm really bored of this story now. I just wanted it to be finished. There may be some clarity needed about the ending of this story, so just post in a review if you don't get it. I have planned this to be the last chapter, but I know some people have asked for a concluding chapter, perhaps when Draco and Hermione have had their child. If you'd like a concluding chapter i'd be happy to write one. Thank you for <strong>**everybody who has reviewed and stuck with this story. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I feel happy now that it's over. I think it probably became a bit boring because I hadn't updated the story for 2 years. I'm now going to take a little break and then continue writing another story I'm working on called Our Final Year. Then, I'm thinking of doing Hogwarts and The Hunger Games crossed over, but it'll be a Dramione.**

**Thanks for everyone's support, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found.x**


	28. NOTICE

**This is just a quick notification that I've begun to write a new story. It focuses on The Hunger Games taking place in Hogwarts. Of course, it's another Dramione Fanfic so please, please, please, check it out! I'm desperate to hear what people think about it!**

**Here is the link:**

** s/9896714/1/May-The-Odds-Be-Ever-In-Your-Favour**

**Love you all!**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


End file.
